Hero of Eternia
by Defender of the OC
Summary: In a land far, far away, a land were all lived in harmony once, now that land is being invaded by a group known as The Order, for centuries this group has terrorised the land, bringing it to near ruin, but among the chaos, a hero rose, a hero, with a very humble beginning, watch as he takes his steps, to chance the world. SI OC/MASS HAREM. Dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is myself. All other things I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hello everyone, its DOTO once again, back with another freaking fic. Yeah yeah I know I have a case of Plot Bunny Syndrome, but I don't freaking care, I write what I wanna write.**

 **Anyway, I came up with this idea after reading Fox King jm's fic called 'Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition', and after reading it, I thought. "Huh, I wanna write something like that", and so I shall. I pondered on it for a bit, thinking on how to start, but I have it figured out, I will be borrowing a bit from him, but my characters will be different then his. And of course I will be using my own male Oc (*Couch* myself *Couch*)**

 **Alright, enough talk, let's get started shall we.**

"Hello" Characters Speaking.

'Hello' Characters Thinking.

" _Meanwhile" small paragraph skips._

" **Hello" Demons and Dark Beings speaking.**

' **Hello' Demons and Dark Beings thinking.**

" _ **Hello" Techniques being used.**_

 _ **(Hello) Author speaking.**_

Chapter 1. The Hero awakens.

Eternia, a grand world full of mystery and adventure, one can make or break him or herself in this world. The World of Wonders it was called, the world that houses races and species of all kinds: Humans, Elves, Youkai, Devils, Angels, Gods and Goddesses and all things between.

However, a thousand years ago, an organization started to rise up, this Order was out to claim Eternia for themselves, these beings were the Dark Beings known as Demons, Evil Gods and more.

This massive organization marched out with their army of evil, as they claimed place after place, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake.

However, there was one thing they feared, a prophecy speaking of a hero whom rises from the ashes of the destruction they caused, and ultimately, he will be the one to free Eternia from their dark grip. They did everything in their power to stop this from happening.

For a thousand years this has continued, bringing us to the day of today. In the small village of East-Town, a certain young boy was going to shake the very foundation of the world.

OOO

"Ahh, another day to make some money" I said as I stretched myself out a bit, breathing in the refreshing air as I looked at the outside world with a small smile on my face.

My name is Sjoerd Ryusen, and I'm a simple farmer living here in East-Town. I'm around 20 years old….and orphaned at birth.

I grimaced as 'that day' came back, the day that the Order took away my mother and father. I shook my head and focused on today, I wore the normal clothes of a peasant, meaning a black shirt with brown pants and shoes. I had short brown hair and eyes.

I loaded my cart full of different vegetables as I made my way into town as I greeted the people there, the town was bursting with life as the market was selling its stuff, I took my spot as I sold my crops one by one.

"Oh, good stuff as always Sjoerd" a gentleman said as he smiled at me, a smile on my face as he handed me some coins.

"It must be difficult for you, to life and work on your own like that" a woman, I presumed to be his wife said, I shook my head and said.

"No ma'am, it's not that difficult for me anymore" I said as she smiled as I continued to make some more profit.

As the day continued, I made a whopping 300 gold, which was plenty for me for the day, I grabbed my stuff as I made my way back home, as soon as I did that however, I managed to overhear something.

"Hey, have you heard the news" a male said, his friend looked at him as he said.

"No, what happened" he said.

"The Order has been busy again, they bolstered their numbers again" he said with a grim façade, I stopped as I listened in with a grim look on my face.

"What, those monsters again, what did they do now" he asked, the first man sighed as he spoke.

"They are gathering rare artifacts to bolsters their generals and other figures off importance, and I fear that they will come here to claim…you know what" he said as I walked ahead.

I knew exactly what they were talking about, they were talking about _**Apocalypse the Scythe of Shadows.**_ A rare weapon that was sealed here long ago, it was said to be the weapon of Lady Death herself…at least that's what the legend said anyway, it also said that Lady Death herself was sealed in the scythe herself, for what reason, I don't know, but I didn't care at the moment.

I arrived back home as I started to cook my dinner as I thought back when my parents were still alive. The house I owned was the house my parents build, they came here from one of the capital city's that were around on Eternia. But they weren't around for long.

I was 15 at the time when the Order's minions killed my parents for the simplest reason, because they could and felt bored. Since then I have been living here on my own, as I kept myself hidden during the massacre.

I shook my head from the morbid thoughts forming in my brain, my parents didn't want me to follow the path of a avenger, they would want me to life my live the way I wanted to.

I sighed as I did some light reading, and played some tunes on my guitar, before calling it a day.

 _Next day._

I awoke from my bed as I stretched myself out as I felt the kinks be removed from my shoulders as I sighed in content.

"Man, I slept like the dead" I muttered as I normally never slept this well, or that long for the matter, I always was an early bird, but taking a look at my clock, it told me that it was around 10:00 AM, I grabbed my stuff as I was planning on just strolling around town.

When I arrived, the town was already bursting with life, prompting me to smile as I enjoyed the atmosphere, but it slightly changed as I saw a commotion nearby, curious I decided to take a look, and I saw that a group of Knights were trying to pull _**Apocalypse,**_ out of the stone.

"Come on men, somebody among you should be able to wield the scythe" a man said.

He had short brown hair similair to me, but he was way more muscular then me, he had blue eyes and wore amazing armor if I said to myself, he had large golden lined, grey metal plated shoulder guards, a large blue cape tied around his neck, a blue/grey/gold colored chest plate along with same colored leggings.

"I don't know brother, I don't think anyone can pull it out" a girl said as I saw her.

The girl was a blond/golden haired girl with blue eyes and fair skin, she wore a grey metal chest plate along with small shoulder guards and arms, a blue shirt of some kind under it as it held a small white back skirt, and in her hands she held a small staff.

"Yes, I fear you might be right Lux, but we need the weapon" he said as I asked someone.

"What's going on" I said, the men next to me said.

"well my boy, the rumors are that some Order troops are coming here to claim _**Apocalypse,**_ this in turn gained the attention of our Knights, whom are trying to claim the scythe for themselves, I also heard that a Succubus fought those Order creeps, and lost, she said she swore revenge, and I bet she is coming here to claim the scythe". He said as I nodded, it sounded logical as he said.

"Hey, why don't you give it a shot Sjoerd?" he said as I looked at him in shock.

"Me, trying to claim the scythe, impossible…besides I'm a farmer, not some hero" I said as he slightly pushed me forward.

"That might be, but I still think you should do it boy" he said, I groaned as more people were somehow agreeing with him, this of course brought the attention of both the girl named Lux, and the big guy himself. I chuckled embarrassed as he looked me over.

"Huh? What's going on" he said, as he looked at me as his sister looked at me as well, great now I feel embarrassed.

"This boy here could claim _**Apocalypse,**_ he needs it" the same man said, I shot him a dirty look as he and his sister approached me.

"So, you think you have what it takes kid?" he asked me, I sighed and shook my head.

"No sir, I don't think so, besides…I'm no hero" I said as Lux looked at me and said.

"Something happened to you didn't it" she said as I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but I am over it, besides…I don't want to turn into some sort of brooding emo" I said with a slight huff, being depressed was not me, no sir not at all. She giggled softly as Garen laughed.

"Haha, good one" he said as he held his hand out.

"My name is Garen, Paladin of the Knights of Demacia" _**(League of Legends)**_ he said as I nodded, the country we lived in was ruled by King Jarvan IV, and here stood two of his most trusted soldiers.

"And my name is Lux, I'm his sister" _**(League of Legends)**_ she said with a smile as I shook his hand, and kissed hers slightly.

"Charmed, my name is Sjoerd Ryusen, its greet to meet you sir, my lady" I said as I had to show some manners and respect, Lux blushed slightly as Garen smirked at that, finding the reaction of his sister somewhat interesting, he pulled me over and walked me towards the scythe.

"Step aside men, let him have a go at it" he ordered as his knights nodded, but before I could even do anything, a voice interrupted.

"Sorry, but I'll be taking that" it said as we spun around and I saw the Succubus.

An impeccable beauty, she was a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings.

She was wearing a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

"Whom are you...speak" Garen said as she looked at him, then back at me, and then the scythe as she spoke.

"My name is Albedo ( _ **Overlord)**_ and I came here to claim _**Apocalypse**_ for myself, so stand aside or…" she trailed off as triple purple colored layered armor appeared on her. "I'll destroy you were you stand" she said evilly as Garen drew his blade as Lux readied her staff as the rest of the knights surrounded her, she sighed as she spreaded her wings and with a burst of magic, pushed the knights away, except Lux and Garen.

"Humans, so weak and frail" she said as Garen swung at her with a overhead swing as Albedo materialized her own weapon wich was a black bardiche as she blocked the swing, drawing him in close with the hook as she delivered a sucker punch that blasted him away.

"Brother!" she exclaimed as she fired a blast of Light Magic at the Succubus, whom took flight immediately, being a creature of darkness, light was and always would be their weakness.

"Pathetic" she said as she readied her attack, a sphere of darkness flew Lux's way, but was blocked by a shield of light that she conjured as Garen appeared from behind her.

"I got you now" he said as he swung down, creating a small ring of sound as she was smacked down.

"Gah, you will pay for that" she said as she was forced to roll out of the way as an anomaly of twisted light was fired her way, she rolled out of the way as Lux and Garen focused themselves on her.

"Sjoerd, go and grab the scythe, we will keep her busy" she said, I looked at her and nodded, and I spun around and ran towards the scythe.

"Oh no you don't!" Albedo exclaimed as she parried Garen's blade and moved herself towards Lux, whom wasn't a close range fighter.

"Damm" she lowly muttered as she prepared to unleash her Final Spark, but as she was firing it, Albedo just moved through it as she Lux stared in shock and awe at what she was seeing.

"NO WAY!?" she said as she screamed as she was blasted away.

"LUX" Garen said as he ran towards her and grabbed her, she landed in his arms with her armor slightly shredded as she weakly looked at him.

"B-Big brother, be careful, she's strong" she said as Garen nodded, he placed her on a wall as he grabbed his blade, intending on stalling her, as he ordered a knight to take care of his sister.

"Right, Lady Crownguard. Come with me" he said as Lux nodded as she stared at the retreating form of her brother.

"Be careful Garen, you to Sjoerd" she muttered as she was brought before a healer.

 _Meanwhile._

"Alright, here we are" I said as I approached the scythe, from what I could see, it had a white hilt, with black handles were I could hold it, it had a pointed end with a small blue orb in it, the blade itself was amazing glowing white with the back having several mix and matched spikes, in the middle there were several of those orbs placed, the handles were black as mentioned, however that was because black wrappings with white symbols were wrapped around it, all in all it looked as awesome as it was intimidating. _**(I'll place a link in my account, just copy and paste it and you'll see the weapon, or go on Google and type in 'awesome death scythes' you'll find it there).**_

"Alright, I can do this" I encouraged myself as I walked towards it when suddenly… Albedo appeared before me.

"Step aside boy, even if you are cute, nothing will stop we from getting that weapon" she said as I rose an eyebrow at the random complement, but I stood my ground as I said.

"I'm sorry, but I will not let you have it" I said as she laughed.

"Oh, trying to be a hero are we, sorry but here, hero's don't exist" she said as I looked her dead in the eye.

"That isn't true, they do exist" I tried to argue, but with how the world was now, it was something out of a dream these days.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself there boy" she said as she approached me, I back up till I was at the stone with the scythe in it.

"Did you know, that there was a prophecy…one that tells the rise of a hero, clad in shadows, that will free this land" she said, I rose an eyebrow at that, I had heard the story before.

"Were are you going with this" I asked her, she sighed as she spoke.

"Don't you get it, that prophecy was only created to give the people hope, false hope, hoping that someday, someone or something could help them, to forget the cruel reality that they live in, that's why they are clinging on to that 'Prophecy', even if it is nothing more than lies" she said, I looked at her as Garen arrived and heard the conversation.

"Garen, are you alright" I asked, he nodded as he prepared himself.

"I'm alright, but you are going to pay for what you did to my sister" he said as Albedo sighed, but before he could do anything, I stopped him.

"Wait, don't do anything yet" I said, he looked at me as if I was crazy, but he then saw my eyes and nodded.

"You say that heroes don't exist right?" I asked her, she looked at me and nodded, I could see in her eyes that something had happened to her as well, similair to myself.

"You lost someone close to you as well?" I said, her look saddened, mixed with anger as she tightly grabbed her weapon.

"T-They took my sisters from me" she muttered lowly, I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, but you aren't alone in that regard" I said as she looked at me, as did Garen, and some of the hidden townsfolk.

"What do you mean male?" she asked with a slight hiss to her tone, I told her what had happened to me as I grabbed the weapon.

"Then I want you to witness…THE BIRTH OF A NEW HERO" I roared as I tried to pull the weapon out, but before I could I heard a voice.

"What do you desire" I heard a sensual female voice say, I focused and said.

"I want to create change" I said.

"Change huh? What do you wish to change" she asked me, I looked at Albedo as I said.

"I wish to change this world, so that no one loses their family anymore." I said as she stared in shock at me as the female laughed.

"HAHAHA, well done my boy, very well, I will grant you the power to do so" she said as I pulled _**Apocalypse**_ out of the rock as I wielded the impressive looking scythe.

"Wow" I said as I looked it over, I had seen the thing before, but now, it was mine, and I felt its effect all ready, I stumbled as a gentle hand held me up.

"Easy there cutie, breathe easy" the same sensual voice said, I looked at her and my breath was taken away.

She was nothing short of a goddess in beauty. Flowing snow white hair that was flowing everywhere, kissable red lips that were highlighted with red lipstick, white colored eyes and snow white skin, she wore black seductive clothing that consisted of a black bra top with a gold choker, a pair of black opera length gloves, a black cape that was red on the inside, thigh length boots, and a black thong like underwear that covered her downstairs as a gold symbol highlighted, the thighs were held up by the clips from her underwear.

"Who are you" I asked, she smiled as she said.

"My name is Death, Lady Death, my birth name is Hope. And I am the Queen of all that is Dead and Dying and the former Queen of Hell" she said as I looked at her as I could sense an aura of death around her.

"Y-you aren't going to kill me, are you" I asked, slightly afraid, she only giggled, which somehow sounded extremely cute as she then did something shocking, she grabbed my face as she kissed me on the lips.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Albedo demanded with a massive blush on her face, Garen passed out with a bloody nose already, which was freaking funny to see, but as for me, I was as red as a tomato as she just smiled seductively at me.

"Can't you see, I'm giving him his power" she said as she then faced Albedo as she made a demonic looking sword as she pointed it at Albedo.

"You tried to hurt him, you're mine now" she said as her powers flared, Albedo readied herself, but she was suddenly slammed into the ground, surprising Death and shocking me.

" **Gotta say, I have to thank you whore, for leading me to Apocalypse"** a demonic being spoke as the townsfolk were deadly afraid.

"IT'S GYUKI" _**(Warriors Orochi).**_

"GYUKI IS HERE TO KILL US" they screamed in terror as the Bull Demon was laughing.

" **HAHAHA, THAT'S RIGHT HUMANS, FLEE IN TERROR, FOR I…AARGH"** he stopped midway as he was launched away by me, I stood there with my hair covering my eyes as Death stood beside me, and applied magic to heal Albedo.

"W-What are you" she asked, Death only looked at her, and then back at me, Albedo's eyes widened as she understood what was going on, I looked at her with a relieved smile, then focused my attention back on the disgusting demon.

" **You disgusting human! How dare you try to slice me, do you wish to die brat?"** he threatened as he grabbed his club, I glared as I readied my scythe and said.

"No, the one to die here….IS YOU" I roared as white/light blue energy surrounded me, Death smiled as black/white energy surrounded her as she wielded a skull looking blade as she stood next to me.

"Shall we, hero?" she asked teasingly, I grinned and said.

"We shall My Lady" I said as we readied ourselves as Gyuki roared as he charged up as Death clashed with him as I moved myself to the side as I roared to Garen.

"Garen!, help the townspeople with your knights and sister, we'll deal with ugly over there" I said, he looked at me and nodded, he grabbed his blade as he begun to slay the lesser demons as Lux was back up and kicking ass.

I nodded as I focused on Gyuki as he was being slightly pushed back by Death, but I could see that she wasn't at her full power, I looked at _**Apocalypse**_ and said.

"Alright then, you choose me, let's see what I can do with you" I said as the scythe glowed as I grinned, I had experience with a scythe, as it was a farmers tool, that and I had one myself, before I could join Death, someone stopped me.

I looked behind me and saw Albedo looking at me as she said.

"Please, let me help" she asked as I simply said.

"Can you fight again?" I said, she nodded as I smiled and nodded back, a look of happiness appeared on her face, I guessed she was happy that she could help me, her armor reappeared as did her weapon, and we nodded as we charged the demon.

"RAAAAGH" I roared as I tried to lob his freaking head off as Albedo tried to plant here weapon in his back, he turned his head around as he flashed himself away as I could stop my attack as did Albedo as we joined Death.

"You alright?" I said as Death nodded.

"Don't worry, I may not have all my power, but he's not even a challenge" she said as he looked enraged at that, I smiled as the bull charged at us.

"GET READY, HERE HE COMES" I roared as the two woman readied her weapons.

" **I'LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL AND USE IT AS MY PERSONAL EATING BOWL"** he roared as he swung his club downwards as we rolled out of the way, I went for his kneecaps as he swung his club around as it missed me by a hair.

"Take this!" Albedo said as she placed her weapon in his shoulder as he roared in pain.

"Shut up" Death said as she tried to slit his throat as she wielded a small dagger as well.

" **GET OFF ME YOU WENCHES"** he roared as he swung his club around in a circle as I closed the gap and placed the blade trough his knees, swinging myself around as I smashed my foot in his face, hoping to stun him. He roared as he grabbed my leg and to my shock, smacked me away like I was just a ragdoll.

"Sjoerd!" Albedo cried as I was smacked into the wall. I groaned as he was in front of me as he tried to bury me, but to my great surprise, I turned into smoke as I appeared by my weapon.

"Wow, teleportation" I said, I didn't know that I could do that, but I like it very much.

"You alright dear" Death asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, just not completely used to combat" I said sheepishly as they both looked at me, and slightly giggled at me.

"Oh well, you learn quickly, so let's deal with ugly shall we?" Death said as Albedo nodded as I readied my weapon.

"let's end it" I said, they nodded as Gyuki was more brawn then brain, so we decided to use that as we kept attacking him in pairs as we switched out when we saw a chance to do so, driving him completely nuts as in his enraged stage, he didn't pay to attention to what he was doing.

" **I'LL KILL YOU ALL YOU DISGUSTING PIECES OF FIECIES"** he roared as I managed to jump up as I hooked the blade into a loose stone that was from an abandoned house on the side of the road as both Death and Albedo kept him busy and luring him over to me.

"Hey ugly, over here" Albedo called him out as he was enraged and smashed into the pillar as Death said.

"NOW" she said as I gave a roar of effort as I collapsed the whole roof on his head, but not before grabbing his tusks and twisting his neck.

" **NOOOOOOO!"** he roared out in pain as the whole building crushed him as I moved away, I sighed as I sheathed _**Apocalypse**_ as Albedo and Death made their weapons disappear.

"That's it, he's death" Death called out as I felt a slight hinge of remorse, but I remembered what he all had done, still.

"That's good" I muttered, Death sensed my discomforted as she wrapped an arm around me as she said.

"I know it isn't easy, but this was necessary" she said as Albedo did the same as they both kissed my cheek, which prompted me to cheer up, and blush slightly. They smiled as the Knight's cheered as the demons were retreating as the townsfolks came out of hiding and they started celebrating.

OOO

The party was in full swing as the people were dancing, eating and overall enjoying themselves, I enjoyed myself with some meat as Hope sat on my right, and Albedo on my left, with Lux and Garen facing me.

I could call Hope by her birth name, since she said that I had won her respect, thus allowing me to call her by her given name. Albedo also opened up greatly to me, telling me all about her past live and what she wanted to do, which for now was to stick with me on my journey.

I decided that I should start to head out into the world, to try and help people everywhere if I could, to try and put an end to this ongoing war, to become the hero of prophecy, I knew that it would be far from easy, but when I had companions and friends like this, I knew there wasn't a thing I couldn't do.

After a good while, I was suddenly interrupted by Hope as she tapped my shoulder as she said.

"Sjoerd, can you come with me for a moment?" she said, I simply nodded as she and I went into my house, I was getting a bit nervous as we arrived in my bedroom, I had some thoughts running through my head as I asked.

"So…what do you want to talk about" I asked, she only smiled seductively as she pushed me onto my bed as she sat on my lap.

"I want to give you a gift, so relax~" she said as she suddenly kissed me full on the lips.

 **LEMON START.**

Hope moaned as she started to swirl her tongue around mine, trying to dominate mine, which she was winning. I started to feel lightheaded as I closed my eyes and started to try and pleasure her back as I wrapped my hands around her back as she started to play with my hair.

After a few minutes, we slowly separated as I panted lightly, she only had her sexy smile on her face as she said.

"That was my first you know" she said, I widened my eyes as I said.

"Really? It was mine to" I said as she only smiled as she slowly undid my pants, I was shocked as I said.

"Wait" I said, she looked at me as I explained that it would be my first time, and I was quite nervous about this, she only smiled seductively as she said.

"It will be mine as well, but I can't think of anyone better to take it, besides" she said as she ripped my shirt off as she laid me down, she undid her cape as her breasts were freed from their clothed prison as she laid her bra top to the side.

"I love you Sjoerd Ryusen" she said, with pure love and affection in her voice, I was shocked, a goddess said that she loved me, and wanted to have sex with me…. Whom was I to turn her down.

I simply responded by kissing her back as she moaned in pleasure as she started to play with my bare torso, trailing her fingers over my abs that I gained from many years of working on the land.

"I love you to" I managed to say, she only smiled as my eyes roamed over her body, an action that was not missed by her, she pushed her breasts together as she said.

"Want to touch them, they're all yours" she said, I only followed my instincts at that moment, and they told me to take those treats, and make them mine. I slowly approached them with my hands as I started to softly feel them up, electing a small gasp from Hope.

"Ohh yes, please keep going dear" she said, I smiled as I continued to play with the large orbs of flesh that I had in my hand, I could feel and see that her nipples were getting hard, I invited myself to take a sample as I latched on to one of them, sucking them greedily, as if I was a child drinking her milk. She gasped in pleasure and shock as she said.

"Yes, suck my tits, milk me you stud" she managed to say as her hands were fumbling to undo my pants as she had already kicked my shoes off, whom were now somewhere in the room, I didn't really care at that moment, as me and my pleasure filled mind were too busy on making this goddess in front of me mine.

I groaned as I felt a delicate hand on my hardened member as she had a smirk on her face.

"Oh my, this hard already, you really are a virgin aren't you" she said as she stood up as I unfortunately had to let the teat go as pre-cum was already covering my cock, I felt really sensitive at even the slightest touch.

"H-Hope" I groaned out as she smiled as my shaft grew to his full size, I didn't know how large it was, but I saw and heard Hope gasp out in surprise and lust.

"oh my, I didn't think you would be this big" she said as she stroked my cock as she placed it against her cheek and rubbed it with affection, I groaned in pleasure as she kept rubbing and stroking my stiff cock, all the while, she kept her gaze on me, as if she was judging my reactions, to make sure that I was pleased.

After that, things only heated up as she brought her head down and started sucking it, my reaction was immediate, I groaned in extreme pleasure as I flopped back on my bed as Hope kept sucking, licking and kissing my now salvia covered cock.

"Hmm, so tasty!" she moaned out in lust as she brought one hand up and it started to play with my sack as the other was busy funneling her breasts as I had my hands on her head as I started slow movement. Slowly but surely I started to move her head up and down, as I moved my hips in rhythm.

Hope looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes, but in them I could see the amount of lust, love and adoration she held for me as I continued to dominate her. Or at least I thought I was dominating her as she locked her eyes with mine and I could see the mischievousness in them, telling me that she had something planned, which made me all the more excited.

I groaned as she coiled her tongue around my rod like a snake as she redoubled her efforts, I knew it wouldn't take long now, and apparently, she knew it to as she stopped, and just as I was about to ask why she stopped, I gasped in pleasure as she sandwiched my prick with her breasts, with only the tip sticking out.

"When you cum, I want it all over my breasts, I want you to mark me as yours, and yours alone love" she said in the sexiest tone she could, and I only smiled in appreciation of those words, as I moved my hips in accordance with the movement of her breasts as she kissed my tip.

As she was busy trying to make me cum, I wasn't going sit idle by as my hands were on her perfect rear as I started to feel it up, and from the moans I heard from her, I figured it was a weak spot for her, I grinned as I continued to play with it, which elected sweet moans from her.

This continued for a few minutes as I felt my release getting closer and closer.

"Hope, I'm close" I warned, but this only motivated her as she continued, I placed my head back on the bed as I groaned as I let my release go.

"GAAAAH" I groaned as I came all over her breasts, as some of it landed on her face, as she gushed over what was happening as I came off my high as Hope crawled to me with a sexy grin on her face.

"Well well, whom knew that you could cum that hard" she said as I chuckled embarrassed as she trailed her fingers over her breast as she swiped some of the cum off as she licked it up, which was freaking sexy to see, as my rod came back to life. She straddled my hips as she placed it between her buttcheecks as she asked me the question I really wanted to hear.

"So, you want to lose your virginity" she said, I couldn't believe my ears at the questions, I could only nod my head, she smirked as she stared at me, I could see the love and affection she had in them.

"Please, say it, I want to hear it from the man I love so much" she said, I regained my voice as I had the same look in my eyes.

"Yes Hope, I want to lose my virginity to you" I said, she smiled as she helped herself up, lifted her hips up, and lined her honeypot with my prick, and slowly lowered herself onto me, I gasped in pleasure and surprise as Hope moaned softly as I suddenly felt something, a wall blocking something, I looked at Hope and asked.

"You're a virgin?" I said as Hope nodded as she said.

"In all my years of being a ruler, I never had the chance to experience love, but now, after being sealed in _**Apocalypse,**_ I can finally experience that, and I want to experience that with you, a man whom I care sooooo much for, that I would want to stay with him forever." She said with clear conviction and love as I was flabbergasted. Did I really make such an impact on her in just one day, it was crazy to hear it for me, but I knew my answer.

"If you feel that strongly, whom am I to deny you this" I said as she smiled with tears in her eyes as she kissed me and slowly lowered herself further. I felt the wall break as she whimpered in slight pain, I kissed her passionately as our tongues danced, I wanted to take the pain away from her for the moment, until she felt ready to move.

"Hmmm~" she moaned as she slowly lifted her head as we stopped our little tongue tango as I focused my attention on her neck, which was another weak spot, that was good to know as the moans that came from her mouth was like music to my ears, and me making music myself from time to time, this was like a high to me, I was determined to make her sing some more.

After a while, she was getting adjusted as she slowly lifted her hips up and moved up and down, making us both sing in pleasure as her inner walls were tightly snuggled around my dick, it felt amazing as Hope was a natural with this, even though she was a virgin, it didn't felt like it as she bounced up and down with her giant breasts swaying uncontrollable. I moved my hand up as I kept one on her hips and one on her breast, kneading and feeling it.

"Oh yes, more, more, please continue" she moaned as I grinned as I sat myself up as I wrapped my hands around her, with her wrapping her hands around my head.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop until you're a drooling mess" I grinned, she grinned right back as she said.

"Don't make promises you can't fulfill love" she said as I kissed her as I kept pumping into her, I may be more submissive then dominant, but I didn't want to be submissive right now, I wanted to make her my woman, my lover, my soulmate, and right now, I was going to make good on that promise as I flipped her around, and held up her legs as I kept up my pace, making her moan from pleasure.

"OH YES, HARDER YOU STUD, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH" she almost screamed, the dirty talking fueled me only further as I groaned in pleasure as I kept up my pace. But what I didn't know, nor did Hope know was that we had someone watching us, someone we knew.

 _Earlier._

"Were are those two, they have been away for a long time now" Albedo muttered as she was still at the party with the Knights and Garen and Lux, she had a great time, but couldn't help but be curious as to what her two friends were doing back at Sjoerd's house.

She snuck away from the party as Lux was already asleep, as was Garen as they were heading back towards their tents, as Lux had to carry Garen because he was too drunk to walk, which was quite funny to see for Albedo and the others.

She walked towards the house as she opened the door, and saw that the house had a homey feel to it, from the furniture and the pictures that she saw, but before she could wonder about things, she heard sounds coming from the bedroom, her mind went to a dirty place.

'No way, t-they can't be' she thought as she slowly walked towards the room, and slowly opened the room…..and her jaw dropped to the floor as blood was dripping out of her nose, and a certain place of her got a little hotter as she watched the scene in front of her.

 _Back to the lovemaking._

I was so lost at making love to Hope, that I didn't know that Albedo was peeking on us, but at the moment, I didn't really care, all that I wanted to do was to give this Queen, no this Goddess the time of her live, and keep her screaming out my name, with every profound word that you could think off, we had managed to flip things around again as I was now furiously pounding her doggy style, a style that was her personal favorite if I had to guess.

"OH YES, KEEP GOING, YOU DIRTY FUCKER" she screamed as I only gained a grin, I was quite proud of turning this fine woman into a drooling wreck that I saw, it probably did boost my ego a bit, but I didn't care about that right now, I suddenly gained an idea, but it was a bit risky, but if she wanted to be mine completely, I had to make her mine…completely, so with a bit of regret, I pulled out as she looked at me.

"W-What are you *gasp*" she couldn't continue her sentence as she felt my cock touching her untouched hole, her forbidden garden, she looked at me with a bit of fear, in response, I gave her the most love filled kiss I could give her, telling her that I wanted her to be completely mine, and that it was going to be alright. She looked at me and slowly nodded, I nodded back as I slowly but surely pushed myself inside her ass.

"GAAAAAGH" she screamed as the pain took over first, I knew that this was uncharted territory for us both, so of course it was going to hurt at first.

"Relax Hope, I'm almost completely in" I said as I kissed her again and fondled her breasts, just so that I could take the pain slightly away from her for now, she smiled as she relaxed as I had managed to sheath myself completely in her. We both stayed motionless for a couple of minutes, I was eager to start moving, but I knew that I would hurt her if I did, and I wanted her to feel good first.

After a minute or so, she looked at me with those same love filled eyes and slowly nodded.

"I-I'm ready, you can move slowly now" she said, I raised my eyebrow and with concern in my voice I said.

"Are you sure, I can wait you know" I responded, she shook her head with a smile and kissed me.

"I'm sure, start moving lover" she said as I nodded, I slowly and carefully pulled myself up until the tip, then slid myself back inside, the groans I heard from her were from pain, but I could also hear that they were from pleasure, I steadily increased until I could hear those lovely melodies of pleasure from her again.

"Please, harder, turn my ass inside out" she said as I now had the green light to do as I wanted, and I took it as I sped up, smacking my groin against her ass as the sounds of it carried themselves throughout my room.

After a few minutes we switched again as I now had her in the Love Seat position as I was back into her love hole was more, and this time, I could hit the sweet spot as she was now a lot louder, and a lot further gone.

"YES YES, KEEP HITTING MY G-SPOT!" she said as she was the one whom was in charge of this stance, she was stimulating my rod as I was playing with the nipples as I kept up the pace, the best thing was, that we could see each other in a mirror that I had in the room, and we could also see Albedo furiously masturbating to this, we both had grins as we had a plan in mind, but right now, I had to make her cum first, and I felt my own release coming up soon, we continued as we saw that Albedo was close herself.

"I'm close, I'm so fucking close, please make me cum Sjoerd" she said as the dirty talk only fueled me, I sped up as she continued to stroke my cock as she increased her pace, and it didn't take long for our finish to come.

"I'M CUMMING~!" she screamed as I roared as my ropes shot inside her honeypot as she herself came hard as we heard the whimpers from our guest, signaling that she came herself.

After a while, we came down of our high as she faced me as we passionately kissed each other.

"I love you, I really love you" she said as I repeated those words as she hugged me and closed her eyes as she came up off her high, as a grin appeared on both of our faces.

"Enjoyed the show Albedo" we both said as we heard a squeak as Hope stood up, which resulted in her honeypot dripping with cum, which was kind of hot to see, but I was looking forward to what was going to happen next.

She walked towards Albedo as she kept the smirk, which was both devious and lustful as Albedo stuttered, as she tried to come up with an excuse as to why she was watching, but Hope was not going to listen, she took Albedo by the hand as she dragged her into my room and threw her onto the bed as I turned my head as she blushed as I had a lustful grin myself, I really liked how she looked, but I also knew that if I would take her now without consent, then I wouldn't be any better than those guys from the Order.

"U-um, I was only….." Albedo stuttered, Hope giggled as I had to laugh a bit, it was very cute to see.

"Sssh, were not mad Albedo" Hope said as she walked towards her as I approached her as well, she felt the rush of excitement as I asked her a questions.

"Do you really want to do this?" I said as she jumped me, kissing me very passionately, I had my answer as Hope grinned, as she sat herself in a chair that was close by, as she was ready to see the show. As for me I started to kiss her back as I undid her dress, I figured it would be difficult thanks to her wings, but it was easier than I thought, though her wings were getting stiff, as was my dick as I had the chance to appreciate her body and her as a person.

"I really want this, I fell in love with you when you saved me from Gyuki, and I want the same thing that Hope has gotten." She said as I smiled, I figured that would be the case as I kissed her back.

"If you want me, you got me, but I want you as well, as one of my women" I said as she nodded with a big blush and smile on her face, I figured that this was a woman whom could take some emotions to the extreme like love and others, but I didn't care about that at the time, all I wanted to do was make her feel like a queen, and I was determined to do so.

I flipped her back over as she stared at me with smoldering eyes as she waited to see what I was going to do, but before I decided to slide myself in, I was going to make her beg for it, so I started to help myself on the two treats in front of me, as they were almost begging me to 'eat' them, as this elected sweet, sweet moans from Albedo as I closed my eyes and enjoyed my treat.

"Yes, oh yes!" she moaned as she enjoyed me warming her up some more, not that it was needed much, but I wanted it to be more fun for and her and me, as I kneaded her breasts and took both nipples in my mouth as I started to milk them, and as I did, I found that that there was some milk dripping from them, furthering my arousal as I lapped it up like a newborn baby, and to my surprise, it was quite tasty.

This continued onwards for a couple of minutes as I moved one hand down as I started to play with the unattended honeypot that was waiting for me, while she was stroking my rod to even further hardness, if that was even possible for me, but regardless she did so anyway. I looked at her as she had a seductive grin on her face as I matched the grin as I said.

"So, already are you." I asked as she only kept her grin, I matched it as she undid her hand, and with one flawless motion, I slid into her, breaking her hymen in one go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in arousal, with slight pain etched into her voice as I groaned as her walls clammed down on me like a vice.

I stayed motionless for the entire time as Albedo wiggled slightly in discomfort as she registered the pain she felt, I lowered my head and kissed her, trying to ease her mind as I started to focus on her neck as I laid butterfly kisses on them. She gasped and moaned in approval as the pain began to lessen, I felt the blood slide along my dick, but with plenty of arousal from her honeypot, which was a signal that she was easing up.

"Ah, that feels good, please continue!" she said as I continued doing what I was doing as I started to place my hands all over her body as we were in the position I knew as The Pretzel, as her legs were around my waist as I was able to reach the golden door, just like I could with Hope whom was enjoying this show immensely as she kept her legs locked as to not let the remaining cum escape as she was furiously masturbating.

"Please Sjoerd, start moving, I want to feel….AHHH!" she said as I started moving as soon as I got the green light, besides, I could hardly wait as I furiously started to grin and pump my hips as the ancient sounds of lovemaking echoed throughout the room as both girl were moaning, and I was growling in complete pleasure.

As I felt the walls of her honeypot tighten more and more with each trust, I switched positions one more as I made her face Hope as I had her in the same position as I had Hope earlier were she was in charge, and Albedo knew this as she furiously increased her pace.

"Look, please look Hope, look as I make love to our man, watch as he makes me his and his alone" she said as Hope licked her lips as she watched as she saw that Albedo was facing the sealing as her eyes were in the back of her head, as she had no idea that I had switched holes repeatedly.

"Oh I'm looking, and you both look hot " she sang as this only fueled our lust, but what I didn't know that she had something planned as she crawled over on all fours.

"In fact, I'm gonna join in for a second round" she said as she crawled up to us as she then licked my rod and moved up towards Albedo's clitoris.

"GAAH!" we both gasped as Hope only purred in content as she continued her actions. I had an idea of what she was doing, and I fully approved of it, in fact I fully welcomed it, and so did Albedo as we continued for a few moments, before this was taken to a whole new level.

Both woman were on top of each other, as I switched between honeypots as both moaned in extreme pleasure as I had come once inside Albedo already, and from the time that Hope and I were by ourselves, so there was enough lube for me to go as deep as I could.

"YES, YES, HARDER YOU STUD, MAKE US YOURS" they screamed as I grunted in pleasure as the dirty talking only fueled my desire as I did the best I could.

The position changed again as I was now busy taking hope as Albedo was eating her out, with Hope doing the same to Albedo, this was basically a 69 + 1, and boy was it hot for me to see this scene happen right in front of me.

But sadly, all good things come to an end, as we were back into the earlier position, only with the two girls now reversed.

"G-Girls, I can't hold on much longer" I moaned as I felt my dick twitch as both sensed this as they said.

"Let it out, fill us up!" they said as this was the last straw for me as with a groan of effort, I emptied the last of my load inside and outside of them.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" they squealed as they had their own release as some landed on my body as both pussies were filled up and their bodies were covered in my goo.

My release lasted about a minute or so as I collapsed on the bed, tired and satisfied by what just happened.

"Hah, hah, wow" I gasped as I laid there completely satisfied by what just happened, the girl came slightly off their high as they hugged me as they nuzzled in the crook of my neck, kissing and nibbling on the exposed flesh as I moaned softly in content.

"That…was….amazing~" Albedo moaned as I looked at her, and I swore I saw heart shapes in her pupils, I guess she was completely satisfied by the event.

"I agree, in all my years as a Goddess, I never felt this good, even after me and my sisters did this" Hope said as I looked at her.

OOO

"Sisters, I didn't know you had sisters" I said as she smiled a bit sadly. Albedo also looked at her as she was also curious, she lost hers so she could understand the look Hope had on her face.

"I had sisters, but I do not know where they are now, or if they are even alive anymore" she said as Albedo felt remorseful for that, she had her sisters taken away, so she could sympathies, as could I, but I would allow them to dwell on these emotions for now, I kissed them both on their foreheads as they could sense the love I had for them.

"Then I promise you both this, if your sisters are alive, I will not rest until we find them, and rescue them." I said with clear conviction in my voice, the girls looked at me with love in their eyes as they kissed me one after the other.

"We love you…we love you soooooo fucking much" they said as I wrapped my arms around them as they snuggled into me, clinging onto me as much they could.

"I love you two to." I said as they hugged me even closer as sleep took us almost completely over.

"Hey Sjoerd" Hope muttered.

"Yeah?" I asked her, she looked at me with a saucy smirk as she said.

"I hope we get other girls and women to join our group, I would love to have a big family again" she said, I widened my eyes, she basically gave me the green light to make love to others besides them.

"Oh yes, I would love that as well, think of all the possibilities." Albedo joined in on the conversation, as I looked at both as if they were crazy, but the look they gave me told me everything I needed to know, I smiled and nodded, as sleep finally took us over.

 _The Next Day._

When morning arose, I slowly opened my eyes, flashbacks of yesterday came back to me, I released then that what happened, wasn't a dream, and it was real, very real.

As I tried to move, I felt the familiar weight of my girls on me, as they clung to me like I was a giant teddy bear. I had to smile at the scene as I moved some loose hair and kissed them on their heads.

"Hey girls, wake up, it's time to get up" I said, they mumbled something I couldn't understand as they slowly but surely opened their eyes.

"Hmmm, five more minutes love" Hope muttered as she tried to drag me back to bed, as did Albedo whom only mewled from the sleepiness. I chuckled as I said.

"I know that yesterday was tiring, but we need to get up and start going on our adventure, we have a lot to do" I said as this got them to get up as I walked towards my shower, I kept the door open a little bit as I smirked.

"Besides, I think we need to 'freshen up' some more" I said as I tossed my shirt onto the chair. This had the effect of removing all their sleepiness as saucy grins appeared.

"So, you two joining me" I said as I was basically dragged into the booth, as we began our ritual once again.

After a few minutes, we got dressed as we saw that Lux and Garen were waiting for us.

"Hey, there you three are, we lost you yesterday" she said as Garen nodded, but he had a grin on his face.

"Anything we missed while you three were away?" he asked, the girls blushed but I grinned back at him.

"No, nothing much, just some 'bonding'" I said as Lux blushed as well, Garen laughed as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Well then, I suppose I shouldn't ask further questions then." He said, I nodded as Lux couldn't look at me now without blushing…hard.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" he asked, I looked at them as they nodded, I looked back at Garen and said.

"We are going to save this world, by fighting The Order from the shadows, and helping any and all we can help." I said, the girls nodded as did the two Demacian warriors.

"Good, I wouldn't have expected anything else from you" he said as we shared a handshake, Lux hugged me as she said.

"If your ever close to the capital, come visit me alright" she said with a small blush, I nodded as we watched them leave.

After a few moments, we went back to the house to grab the last of our stuff, and as I closed the door, I made a promise.

"Mom. Dad. From this day on, I promise you, I will safe this world, and make you both proud" I said softly as the girls stayed silent, but with serene smiles on their faces, I turned my back as I said.

"Let's go" and I got an immediate response.

"RIGHT!" as we walked towards the rising sun, signaling our new journey…..was about to begin.

 **AAAAAND DONE, hello everybody, it's DOTO with a brand new story. Now I hope you all will like this, because I have big plans for this story, but what are those plans you say…well stick around and find out.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **This is DOTO, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, it's me DOTO once again, now I'm glad to be back here on FanFiction, to write once again, I know I haven't updated that much in 2017, but I made a promise to change that, and as the gods are my witness, I will, starting by updating this fic, which sadly hasn't taken off that much, but I'm not worried about that, I didn't start writing to become famous, I started writing because I love this.**

 **Now, in the second chapter, a month or so has passed, and a small change in the world has started, as our heroes meet three new additions to their group, which will end up in something sexy near the end.**

 **Anyway, I spoiled enough already. So ladies and gents, strap in and enjoy.**

"Hello" Characters Speaking.

'Hello' Characters Thinking.

" _Meanwhile" small paragraph skips._

" **Hello" Demons and Dark Beings speaking.**

' **Hello' Demons and Dark Beings thinking.**

" _ **Hello" Techniques being used.**_

 _ **(Hello) Author speaking.**_

 **Chapter 2. The birth of the Shadow Walkers!**

" **They should be here already, were are those sons of bitches?"** a very impatient Goblin demanded as he and his shady crew of Order henchmen were waiting around in the forest.

" **Relax boss, they should be here soon, with the newest shipment"** a henchmen commented as the Goblin just grunted, obviously growing more impatient the longer he had to wait.

He and his crew had been abducting females from small towns and were ordered to 'test' them before they were sent to God knows were. This little project had been going on for about a month or so, and they were enjoying it to the fullest.

But little did they know, that this would be their last time breathing.

The sound of leaves rustling brought him back from his inner thoughts as he grinned lecherously as he saw a small group of black cloaked individuals approach them, with the symbol of the Order on it.

" **Finally, you sure too your sweet time getting here"** he said as one of the figures scoffed.

"Relax you brute, this shipment was harder to acquire then others" he spoke as the Goblin raised an eyebrow.

" **And why is that"** he asked, curious as to why this shipment was more difficult, he figured these 'pests' were more trouble to catch.

"And you would be right, but I'm sure the Generals will be appeased with these two" he spoke as the Goblin gleefully looked at the carriage, which revealed two extremely beautiful and busty females in them, they were Hope and Albedo.

" **Oh yesss, they will be so happy, as will I once I break them and deliver them to the Generals"** he said while salvia dripped from his mouth.

"Never, I won't be a toy to your little General" Albedo said as they were roughly pulled out as they lay face down on the grass, the Orcs slowly moving closer.

" **You won't be saying that after we've broken you two"** One sleazy Orc said as they were now surrounded.

" **Now bitches, open wide"** the leader said as he already had his pants down, and had his member out as he walked towards them, but instead of being scared, the two women only smirked.

"Oh, the only one whom will be eating anything…IS YOU!" they roared out simultaneously as white/light blue energy like tendrils appeared and ripped the Orcs apart, as heads were starting to roll, this was the signal the two needed as they freed themselves and started cleaning up the remaining slave traders.

" **WHAT!"** The orc leader roared out as within seconds his henchmen were dead as both Albedo and Hope were out of their bindings, and killing the last of the remaining Orcs, along with a golden stylish looking Chakram that decapitated a good amount. Fear and panic quickly started to rise among the Orcs as the men whom delivered the goods were already long gone.

' **This...This can't be happening'** he thought in fear as he made a run for it, but a very familiar scythe planted itself in front of him.

"Were are you going scum?" I spoke as I watched the scene in front of me, a grizzly sight it was, but I knew this was necessary, I turned my attention back on the trembling Orc in front of me, sweat dripping from his face as his red eyes now showed fear.

"Do you really think we would let you escape, after selling and raping so many girls and women" Hope growled out as she cleansed her skull designed blade as Albedo was out of her armor, as a third individual stepped out of the shadows.

"Not that it would have helped you, you're too valuable to let go" she spoke.

She was as beautiful as she was deadly, black hair that flowed like a river and ended on her lower back, sharp clear blue eyes that were now solely focused on the trembling Orc, she wore a black leather top, a shoulder guard fastened on her left shoulder, which was held by a strap that ran across her chest, her midriff was exposed, but one could see that next to it being beautiful, it showed that she had slight abs., a brown skirt with same colored gloves and shoes, on her belt which held her skirt and on her shoulder guard, there were two crystals placed in it, one also appeared on her headpiece. But the most interesting thing that she had was her enormous Chakram or Crossblade as she called it.

"Your right Sivir, and because your valuable, we get to do this" I told the now named Sivir _**(League of Legends)**_ whom nodded.

"Alright then bastard, start spilling on what you know." I stated as the other two girls joined us as we started our little 'talk' with the Orc leader.

" **W-what do you want from me?"** he stuttered as Sivir said.

"Everything, but most importantly" she said as she picked up her Crossblade and pointed it at him. "Were are those buddies of yours, the one whom delivered those girls, and where can we find them" she asked.

As the Orc spilled the beans, I looked at Sivir, remembering how I met her.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"Ahh, nothing's better than a nice hot bath after a good meal" Hope sighed in content with Albedo quickly agreeing.

It had been a month or so since we left my home town, and in that time, we quickly did what we set out to do, and that was to drive the Order away, and destroying it. Of course our efforts were minimal at the time, but every little bit helped.

"Yeah, shame Sjoerd can't join us" Albedo pouted cutely, which had Hope chuckle as well as myself.

"Don't worry, besides we wouldn't want to scare away the other guests" she said as Albedo nodded, I did as well as I relaxed on the men side, I sat close to the fence, and seeing as how we were the only ones here, it allowed me to talk to them.

"She's right though, I wouldn't want to be kicked out because of a 'noise complaint'" I said with a grin as Albedo and Hope blushed.

"S-Sjoerd, lower your voice" Albedo said as I chuckled, even though I knew she could be possessive of me, she still was embarrassed at hearing our private exploits being talked about so openly.

"Why, nobody's here now, or do you want me to continue" I said as she sunk her head under water, getting Hope to laugh as I fist pumped. I always found it fun to tease her with that, and the reactions were as adorable as she was.

"Alright alright love, you had your fun" Hope chided in as I did just that.

"By the way, how's the armor treating you" she asked, I was kind of surprised by the random question, but I obliged and told her.

"Very well, I was glad to buy it, although…" I trailed off as I remembered what had happened after that, my two girls giggled at that.

"Yes, we noticed, the girls couldn't keep their eyes off you" one started.

"Then again, neither could we~" They seductively said as I gulped, yeah that was one problem, even though it did fit, perhaps it fitted to well. _**(Nightingale Armor from Skyrim, only this one is white and light blue).**_

I blushed as the girls giggled, I sighed as I muttered. "Payback is a bitch huh?" I chuckled as we enjoyed the baths for a bit longer, but before I could close my eyes and really relax, I sensed something heading my way.

"Hmm, what…HOLY SHIT!?" I exclaimed in shock as a giant Crossblade lodged itself into the wooden wall, just were I had been sitting.

"SJOERD!" the girls cried out as I was out of the water, luckily I was wearing a pair of swimming trunks, so that my junk wasn't out, the same couldn't be said for the girls as they had their towels rolled up.

"What happened here?" Hope asked, I pointed at the weapon.

"That almost decapitated me, I was lucky to get away in time" I said as before they could say anything, a new voice interrupted.

"Yes, but you won't escape me again _**White Death**_!" a distinct female voice called out as she dropped out of the bushes, grabbed her weapon and charged me.

"Oh no you don't" Hope said as she blocked the assassin as I quickly called upon _**Apocalypse**_ and wielded it, Albedo already had her magic ready in one hand, and her weapon in the other.

"Stand down, my business is with the _**White Death**_ , interfere and you will pay" the woman before us said as she pushed harder against Hope's blade, whom only scoffed and pushed back.

"Sorry, but you won't have my boyfriend so easily" she retorted as I appeared from behind her, and with a roar of effort, swung my scythe down, they both jumped away as the assassin stood now on the fence.

"Is that so, unfortunately for you, my client paid me a lot of money to take care of him, and I'm a woman of my word" she said as she readied herself.

The fight continued for a while as we tried to talk her out of it, and eventually we did, as we figured out that it was the Order whom wanted me dead, and that they were the ones whom gave me the nickname of _**White Death**_ thanks to the aura that _**Apocalypse**_ gave off.

We convinced her that the Order wouldn't pay her in the end, since we have seen what they will do in the end, and after showing her this proof, she cursed herself for being so easily deceived, and asked us to take her with us, so that she could pay those bastards back for deceiving her.

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

When I got back from my trip down memory lane, the Orc had spilled were we could find the individuals in question.

"I see, so where is this shrine you talked about" Sivir asked, the Orc hesitated for a moment, but told us.

" **Y-You'll find it in Eclipse Forest, it's to the South of here"** he told us.

"Eclipse Forest huh?" Hope muttered, I had the feeling she knew more about that place, but I would ask her later, right now though.

"Thank you…Now rest in peace" I said as before he knew it, his head was off as he fell to the ground…lifeless.

"Well, that was messy" Albedo said as Hope conjured up some small balls of Hellfire and burned the corpses along with the carriage and camp.

"It was needed, every little blow we deal towards the Order will help us in the end" I said, she nodded as we walked away from the scene, and made our way towards the Eclipse Forrest.

OOO

"Hey Hope, what's so special about Eclipse Forest anyway?" I asked as we were walking towards our destination. It took us longer than expected to get there, seeing as it took us a whole day to get there. Hope closed her eyes and began to recall the tales of that forest.

"Eclipse Forest was a holy place for the Dragons that roamed the area, it was protected by their goddess, one of the first dragons ever born. And if I recall correctly, she still should be there to this day" she said as we were shocked to hear it.

"Wait, a holy place for Dragons, those creatures still exist, but I thought that the Order had enslaved or killed them all" Albedo said, Hope shook her head.

"No, Dragons aren't so easy to kill, and the fact that it's even more difficult to win their loyalty seeing as to how prideful some can get" she said as she told us of her own interactions with those beings.

"So…there after the First Dragon's treasure huh?" Sivir asked, Hope nodded.

"Indeed, however, to take that treasure from here, they would need a whole lot of manpower to even take her down, and even then, I don't think she would be alone" she said.

"You're saying there are still dragons there?" Sivir asked.

"Yes, I believe there should be at least one or maybe two dragons there, whom they are…I cannot say" Hope said. This scared me a little bit, but I was prepared to do anything in order to stop them. I felt Albedo place a comforting hand on my shoulder as I looked at her, seeing the gentle smile on her face, with eyes that were filled with love and concern for me.

"Don't worry Sjoerd, whatever will happen there, I will protect you with all I have" she said, I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips, showing her my gratitude.

"Thanks Albedo" I said as she blushed cutely, Hope smiled as Sivir looked away, but I swore I saw a flash of jealousy and….longing? In those eyes of her. I wasn't sure so I wasn't going to push it, instead I focused on what was to come.

After walking for a bit, we heard the distinct sounds of conflict as we hurried over there, as we arrived, we saw the same people clashing with three people, and they were winning.

One was a dark skinned woman with a violet hair and eyes of different colors; green and red. She wore a military uniform that showed off her cleavage very well. _**(Garnet MacLaine from Dragonaut –The Resonance-).**_

The one next to her was a light skinned woman with long blue hair with two horn like strains on top of her head, she wore an extremely light pink gown which showed one of her legs, she had dark stockings and purple high heels, and she had light brown eyes and purple lipstick. _**(Machina from Dragonaut –The Resonance-).**_

The one was a slightly tanned woman whom stood out much more than the two others, she had short light green hair with deep purple eyes, but what was much more interesting were the two giant green wings behind her, she wore a headpiece that had three feathers in it, a giant green crystal was in the middle of it. She wore two jeweled straps that held her breasts, which were also covered by a black strap, a necklace that held the two jeweled straps. A pair of black latex like shorts with jeweled stockings. But what really impressed me was that she created a giant green magic like circle, and out of it came a giant winged snake, which blasted the henchmen with an incredible amount of wind magic, which ripped them apart. _**(**_ _ **Quetzalcoatl from Kamihime Project R)**_

"I will not let you near my Lady!" Garnet roared as she sliced her opponents apart with her Katana, it happened so fast I had no time to blink.

"You come here and defile this sacred ground, prepare to face the consequences of your actions!" Machina spoke as she conjured up several water whips and striked the henchmen.

"Tsk, we only need to capture Quetzalcoatl, those two aren't needed" one of the captors said annoyed, his partner nodded as he drew his sword.

"Shall I speed things up, we both know what happens if we make the bosses wait" he said as he made his way towards them. And in a flash he was in front of them and knocked them away.

"Now then, Winged Serpent, mother to all Dragons, you will belong to the Order, along with your Artifact" he said as Quetzalcoatl looked at the man with fury in her eyes as Garnet and Machina were down for the count, apparently whomever this man was, he was powerful.

"I will not, this is my home, and yet you came here and hurt my children, I will not forgive you for these transactions" she roared as two giant sized tornados appeared beside her and flew towards the mysterious man, whom only scoffed and with one swing of his blade, cut the two apart.

"What?!" she gasped as the man moved forward, as he was about to cut her, I teleported myself between them and blocked his blade. Both gasped as I pushed him away as I stood protectively in front of Quetzalcoatl.

"No more Order scum, I won't let you harm her" I said as I pointed _**Apocalypse**_ at him.

"It's you, the _**White Death,**_ what a surprise to meet you here of all places" he spoke as he removed his coat.

He was a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, he wore a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and he wore it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of what looked like a mask on his right jawbone and the strangest thing was that he had a hole through his chest.

"Whom are you" I asked as the three joined me as they helped Garnet and Machina up.

"Tsk, my name is of none importance to you, but you are important to me" he said as he readied his blade. "As I will be the one to bring your head to our bosses" he said as he charged me as I met him halfway as we clashed, kicking up some dust as metal clashed against metal.

"Grimmjow, don't take too long with him, we still have a schedule to uphold" the partner to the now named Grimmjow said, the man in question scoffed as he said.

"Don't worry, this won't take too long" he said as he pushed me back, as Sivir came from behind me and moved herself behind Grimmjow as she prepared to behead him, he noticed it at the last moment, and in a burst of speed, he disappeared and launched Sivir into the tree line with a vicious side kick.

"SIVIR!" I roared as I had no time to check up on her as Grimmjow redoubled his efforts on me as Hope was facing the cloaked figure, while Albedo was healing the three dragons.

"You bastard!" I roared out in anger as I continued to fight Grimmjow as his hooded companion defended himself against Hope with little effort. Hope grunted as she skidded back as with a snap of her fingers, several burning skeletons rose up and with cackling laughter, charged the man in question.

"Weak" he only muttered as one by one, he destroyed them with each, but this allowed Hope to sneak up on him and with her blade pointed at his head, she knew she had him.

"It's over!" she said, but just before she could pierce his skull, he disappeared and with a wave of his hand, shot Hope away with a blast of magic.

"GAAH" Hope cried as she was launched into a rock formation, she groaned as she shook her head, and with renewed fury in her eyes, charged back in when suddenly.

"TAKE THIS" three voices roared out as a blast that was a combination of water, fire and wind blasted the cloaked individual. He looked at it and tsked, he then teleported out of the blast.

"Are you three alright?" Hope asked as she saw her old friend back on her feet as Quetzalcoatl nodded.

"Yes, were fine...but what are you doing here Hope?" she asked as the two dragons looked at her.

"Lady Quetzalcoatl, do you know her?!" Garnet asked as she watched the cloaked man being pressured now by Albedo as she had her armor on along with her weapon ready.

"I do, she was the former Queen of Hell and the dead, but instead of mindlessly claiming souls with her weapon _**Apocalypse,**_ she only sought out those that were guilty, not just claiming souls just because she could" she said as Hope nodded.

"Ah, the good old days" she said as she giggled, but she quickly got her focus back as she said.

"Listen, we will talk later, right now we have to help Albedo and Sjoerd" she said as the three looked at me as I busy with Grimmjow as he proved much more troublesome then I thought. They looked at each other and nodded as Quetzalcoatl headed towards me, as the two Dragons headed towards the cloaked man.

"I am not done yet!" Sivir roared as she threw her blade as it came flying at Grimmjow with high speed. He reflected the spinning blade as I closed the gap with as I tried to lob his head off. He intercepted and swung in wildly as we were easily pushed off.

"Damm, how about this!" I roared as I spun around while still in the air as it came down on him, he stepped backwards but I managed to nick in, resulting in a thin line of blood appearing on his chest.

He trailed it with his finger, as he saw the blood on his fingers, he then focused a bloodthirsty grin at me as he pointed his blade at me, and I tensed up as suddenly.

"GAAH" I roared out as he pierced me, and with added thrust and power, launched me towards the tree line as I had several branches piercing me, along with a new wound through my chest. Before I could even recover, he came after me, but Sivir used her _**On the Hunt**_ ability to grant us all extra speed, and thanks to that, I managed to avoid Grimmjow's attack.

"Are you ok Sjoerd?" Sivir spoke as she checked up on me, I gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, he just missed my organs, still…" I trailed off as he had a dangerous look in his eyes, eyes full of bloodlust.

"We might need some help to deal with him, he's still holding back a lot of his power" I said as Sivir nodded, and just as he was about to charge, he was blasted by a large stream of wind.

"What the..." Sivir asked as we saw Quetzalcoatl stood in front of us protectively, as Grimmjow glared at the goddess.

"Out of my way you bitch, after I'm done killing him, I'll bring your ass to the boss" he threatened, but Que only glared at the crazed man.

"I will not let you harm them any longer, you defile my sacred ground, and now you dare to hurt my master and his companion, I shall not let you escape" she said as this shocked us, I had no idea that I had won their trust already, since Hope told me that Dragons don't trust so easily, and that it was even more difficult to win the trust of certain Gods.

"Ha, I could take you easy before they joined you, so what makes you think that you can stop me now." he taunted as he was prepared to strike, as Que charged up her power.

"That's because I was holding back, as I didn't want to hurt Machina and Garnet, but now….now I can go all out!" she roared as the snake that was with her roared as it charged Grimmjow whom's eyes had shrunk, as he moved away from the snake, as we were getting up, we nodded and shared a look of gratitude with Quetzalcoatl.

"Thank you my Lady" I said respectfully, she smiled with a small blush.

"No, thank you for rescuing us, Hope told us all about you" she said as I chuckled embarrassed.

"Oh really, what did she talk about" Sivir said teasingly, Que giggled as I felt more embarrassed than ever, and to think this was happening in the middle of a fight non the less.

"I'll tell you later, right now though..." she drifted off as we refocused our attention on the man, whom was fighting against Quetzalcoatl's Avatar, and he was now starting to win.

"We have somebody to deal with" she said as we nodded, and as he just dispersed the snake, we charged in as quickly as we could, he widened his eyes, and was about to retaliate when his partner jumped in front of him, and with a wave of his hand, blew us away.

"What the…what the hell are you doing?!" he roared as he stared at his partner, he still had his purple cloak as he looked at Grimmjow.

"We are going, we have what we came for" he exclaimed as Quetzalcoatl saw the flask that was hanging on his side.

"NO!" she roared as she baled her fists as two tornados were fired from her fists as they approached them quickly, but the cloaked man waved his hand, and before the tornados could touch them, they were gone.

"Dammit, DAMMIT" Quetzalcoatl roared as she let loose a slur of not so nice words, if I wasn't so sacred of her temper right now, I would be impressed by her vocabulary. After a bit the girls joined up with us as Que calmed down.

"So…they got away after all" Hope said as I nodded.

"Yes, with some flask…what was in that bottle anyway" I asked as we talked about what had happened.

"Essence, more specifically, it was some of our Lady's essence" Machina said as we were surprised at that.

"So, it carries a bit of her energy" I asked, they nodded as Que said.

"It was a form of punishment for me. After I came to power, I got greedy, I thought that I could do anything and everything, and it came to bite me in the rear quicker than I expected." She started as we listened.

"So I was ordered by other Gods to carry that flask with me until my sins were forgiven. It was a reminder for me, to never let the power I have to go to my head." She told us as I had to hide my wince that was one extreme way to be taught how to respect the power you have.

"Then we know what we need to do" I stated as Hope nodded.

"Indeed" she said as we looked at the three dragons. "We are going to get you your full power back" we stated as they looked at us with wide eyes.

"B-But why, just because you and I are old friends, it doesn't mean that…" Quetzalcoatl started as Hope placed a gentle finger on her lips to silence her.

"It's because that we are friends that we are going to help you, right dear?" she asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah, we're friends, and there ain't no way I'm letting a friend go off on her own on a possible suicide mission" I said as they looked at me with blushes.

"Y-You really would do that…w-we don't even know each other that well" Garnet said, I grinned and said.

"That shouldn't matter, besides I can tell that you all are good people, plus we have been helping people for a while now, so why should we stop now" I said as I was suddenly glomped to the ground by the three, as they kept saying thank you over and over again. I only grinned as Hope shook her head with a grin, while Albedo puffed up her cheeks and looked on in jealousy. Sivir was just staring at me, while seemingly deep in thought.

"HEY, HANDS OFF MY MAN" Albedo said as she snatched me away, and held me close to her chest.

"Hey, whom do you think you are, snatching him like that" Garnet said as the two woman glared at each other, with sparks coming out of their eyes, Machina only giggled, finding some form of enjoyment in this 'rivalry', while Quetzalcoatl backed off a bit.

"Me?, whom do you think you are, hugging him like that, only me and Hope can do that, we are his girlfriends after all" she said as Garnet glared harder, as she pressed her bust up against Albedo, sandwiching my head.

"Oh really, then if he becomes our man, then there's nothing that you can do about it, isn't it?" she grinned as Albedo glared as I was starting to feel lightheaded, I mean I like this as much as any hot-blooded male, but not when I start to see stars. Luckily Machina and Hope stepped up, along with the other two.

"Alright you two, we can deal with this later, but for now, please let Sjoerd go before he loses consciousness" Hope said, the two looked at her, then at each other, then to me, as they gasped as I fell to the ground, almost unconscious.

"Sjoerd, Sjoerd! Don't go to the light, open your eyes!" Albedo cried as she comically shook me, making the others laugh at the situation, except for Sivir whom was only giggling, but still deep in thought, as for Garnet, well let's see she wasn't really helping as she started to do the same thing as Albedo.

000

After that little fiasco, we headed back to the town and the reaction we got was fantastic, the people celebrated that their goddess was still safe, as well as the fact that there were still Dragons around. They partied for a good while and we were the guests of honor. I found it a bit embarrassing seeing as I didn't want to be in the spotlight, but I eventually got over it and decided to kick back and enjoy the show.

But sadly, all things must come to an end, and while there were still some people celebrating, I was in an open onsen somewhere close to the town, just enjoying the peace and quiet. The scene around me was high lightened thanks to the moon, which made it look like this place came straight out of a fairy tale.

"Ahhh, this is what I'm talking about" I sighed as I leaned on the rocks, enjoying the water as it was nice and warm, I started to think about several things, one of them was about home. I was wondering how the people were doing over there, now that I had its most famous treasure with me, would they be alright? Could they still smile and continue to work every day? , or had the Order already destroyed it? A lot of these questions were swimming around in my head, but I had no answer to them.

"*sigh*, as long as they are alright, then that's fine by me" I muttered, not realizing that someone was about to join me. I closed my eyes for a moment, and just tried to relax, when suddenly…I felt someone enter the onsen with me, I opened an eye and saw to my shock, and arousal that it was Sivir, whom was smiling sweetly at me.

"S-Sivir, w-w-what are you…" I was cut off as she gently placed a finger on my lips with a giggle, obviously finding some form of enjoyment seeing me all flustered like this.

"Relax Sjoerd, I just wanted to take a bath with you" she replied, my face was on fire right now, as I saw EVERYTHING, and safe to say, I wasn't disappointed.

"O-Ok, but why?" I asked as I tried to calm myself down, she smiled as she sat on my lap, only continuing to full my desires, but I didn't want to do something I would regret, but she only smirked sexily as she knew that I was holding myself back.

"Because I want this…I-Want-You~" she tapped my nose, saying those three words ever so slowly and carefully. I was stunned by her answer as I was about to ask her as to why, but she beat me to it and said.

"In the month that I have come to know you, I started to realize that you were different from the men I have met on my journey" she started as she continued.

"Most males, or at least a good amount are either corrupt, sexist, rude, disgusting, or are working with the Order. But you, you and a handful of others aren't like that, you all care for the people, and are making an active effort to try and stop all this corruption and evil in this world" she said as I blushed from the praise, as she had a blush to match as she said the last sentence.

"Plus…from what Hope and Albedo told us, you are an amazing lover, one that could take any woman to heaven and back, you care about us, more than you care about yourself. And that's why…" she halted as she removed her towel, while at the same time removing mine. "I want to do this, I want to be yours, now and forever" she said as she closed the distance and kissed me passionately, pouring every bit of love into it, I closed my eyes and returned those feelings.

 _ **(LEMON START)**_

As I felt her deepening the kiss, I also felt one of her hand slowly moving lower, ready to grasp my slowly hardening rod. I had one hand on her waist while the other was resting on her breast, slowly grasping it, as I was rewarded with sensual moans, which only fueled my desire.

"Oh my~" she gasped as she felt how hard I was, I only grinned as she did the same.

"Now I feel jealous of Albedo and Hope, having access to this big boy everyday" she said as I looked at her.

"Well, now you can experience what they have experienced" I said as she shuddered in delight. A pair of lidded eyes stared directly into my own as a saucy grin was on her face.

"Just shut up and fuck me already" she said, I grinned as I grabbed her hips, lifted her up, and slowly let her lower herself onto me. We both moaned in delight as I felt her warm honeypot engulfing my prick, and I freaking loved it.

"Holy shit!" I muttered, not believing how tight she was, but I soon felt a wall blocking me, I looked at her as I asked her.

"You're a virgin?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes, my life as a bounty hunter made a lot of people afraid of getting close to me, that and the fact that I could never find someone to love…until know" she had as she groaned a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I stroked her hair trying to soothe her pain, as I had pushed past the wall already, and I saw a tiny stream of blood coming out.

"Are you ok?" I asked, as I was worried about her, but she only smiled and said.

"It hurts a bit, but I can endure it for you, besides…" she trailed of as she grinded her hips, moaning ever so softly. "I want this, I want you" she said as this pretty much sealed the deal for me, I kissed her as I felt her tongue seeking my own, I let her as she started to slowly moved her hips up and down.

"HMMM!" she moaned in joy as I groaned in pleasure, feeling her walls tensing up with each trust. As the scene was lightened up by several fireflies, giving her a goddess like glow.

"God your beautiful" I said as she smiled and kissed me.

"And so are you handsome, and soooo big~" she said, I grinned at the compliment, as I increased my trusts, making her gasp and cry out in joy. I was big for a human, but compared to some ogres or others, I was small, but I was reassured by both Hope and Albedo, that I was better than those 'Elephant size dickheads'. Those were their words, not mine.

Anyway, I refocused myself on the black haired woman in front of me as she lustfully bounced herself on my prick, with her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and her tongue hanging out, seeing this opportunity to really put her into a lust induced coma, I redoubled my efforts as I grabbed her hips, turned her around so her back was facing me, and increased my pace, making small waves across the water as Sivir gasped in joy as she felt her core being prodded by me.

"OH YES! HARDER, FASTER, DON'T SLOW DOWN YOU STUD~~" She screamed out in ecstasy, I grinned and kissed her neck, leaving a notable hickey there.

"Your wish is my command my queen" I said as I continued to hit the entrance to her womb over and over again, making her tighten up as she felt herself cumming over and over again. Which made me all the more excited to make her mine, if she wasn't mine already.

After a while, we exited the water, as she had her back against one of the trees as I continued to pound her, as I kissed her deeply, enjoying every moment with her.

"Hmm~~" we moaned in union, as we only focused on each other, and as time continued onwards, we continued sharing our love with each other, we were there for a while. But sadly, all things have to come to an end.

"S-Sivir, I'm close" I said, Sivir only looked at me as she had her legs around my waist as her hands were around my neck as I held her up by her hips.

"Please, let it loose, fill me up with your love, I want it~" she said as she continued to edge me on, I groaned as she moaned loudly in ecstasy as my last load filled her.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

As we both came down of our high, I panted softly as I had my back against the tree, slowly calming down, Sivir had her head against my chest, as she held me as if I was a giant teddy bear.

"T-that was *pant* amazing" she spoke, looking up at me with shimmering eyes, I smiled and kissed her, she closed her eyes and returned it softly.

"Glad you enjoyed it, I know I did." I said, she giggled as she snuggled up to me some more.

"You know, I never had somebody special in my life" she said as she told me her story. I only listened to her explain to me that she was always on the run, only caring about how much money she could make. But one day, an expedition went wrong, and she was stabbed in the back. Being left for dead, until a voice spoke to her, and made her rise again, even when she was close to death.

She told me that she was a descendant of an old emperor, and that she would be the next one to rule it, but the thing was that that old kingdom was destroyed many years ago, hence why she has been on the road again, trying to rebuild it, but after what had happened, she never trusted anyone to let them help her, until now.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, but what are you going to do once we get it up and running?" I asked her, she smiled and patted my cheek.

"Don't worry, even after we get it up, I will still be with you, after all" she smiled lovingly at me. "Every Queen does need a King, and I can think of no one better then you." she said as she kissed me, I closed my eyes and sealed the deal.

OOO

It was now midnight, and I was sitting on my bed, I got a room to myself, as Hope with Albedo and Sivir had to share one, and the two dragons and their goddess had to share one, which was a bit weird at first, but the owner of the inn that we were in, had no other rooms available. I was thinking about all that had happened today. We not only saved two dragons, but a freaking god as well, as well as my moment with Sivir, which I immensely enjoyed, a slight grin appeared on my face as I shook my head.

"Man, so many crazy and exciting things have happened already, and were not even close to being done." I muttered. As I lay on my bed, just thinking about all the things we had done, I almost didn't hear the soft knock on my door.

"It's open" I called, as the door opened, and to my surprise, there stood Garnet, Machina and Quetzalcoatl, all in their own nightgowns, which were so very sexy it was almost sinful. Garnet was wearing a red one, Machina blue and Que was of course wearing a light green one.

"H-Hey Sjoerd" Que said shyly as she looked away, as she probably saw me staring, as Machina giggled as Garnet kept her eyes on me.

"Hey girls, what are you all doing up so late?" I asked, not really understanding why they would come to my room in the middle of the….night.

'Oh shit, could this mean!?' I thought as I had an idea were this would go, and I would need to prepare myself for that. They sat themselves on my bed as Machina started.

"We wanted to say thank you, for saving our lives and helping us on our quest to bring our lady back to her full power" she stated as she placed her hand over my own, a small blush was forming its way on my cheeks.

T-There's no need to thank me for that Machina, I'm just glad I can help at all" I said, the girls glanced towards each other and a smile was shared, along with a nod, and before I knew it, I was pushed down on my bed, with three gorgeous woman all slowly undoing their tops.

"That, and Hope told us all about you and your little 'misadventures'" Garnet stated as she licked her lips hungrily, glancing at my slowly rising tower.

"And now, having seen how you act and whom you are, we want to give you this, we want you to be our mate, our chosen, our friend, our lover, now and forever" Que stated with a head that was redder then a tomato, I only stared in wonder at the strip show in front of me as I didn't even need to come up with a answer, as they took off my pants and underpants, and started to work on my member.

 _ **(SECOND LEMON START)**_

"Hmm~" Que moaned as she kissed me first, as both dragons were stroking my cock to full hardness, I moaned softly into the kiss as Que had her eyes closed as her tongue battled with my own.

"Oh my, I have never seen Lady Quetzalcoatl like this." Garnet said in surprise, Machina giggled softly.

"She has finally found her partner, so it's only logical she would be like this" she said as she glanced at my rod, and slowly licked the base, sending shivers through my whole body.

"Hmmm~" she moaned in satisfaction, Garnet gasped.

"Hey!, that's not fair" she said as she quickly joined her fellow dragon, as I felt even more excited than before as her tongue joined Machina's on my shaft, making me gasp and shudder in excitement.

"Sssh, don't want to wake the others now would we?" Machina teased me as I tried to keep my moans down, as I had to focus on something else, luckily it came to me as Que straddled my face as her flowing honeypot was right in my face, she looked at me with gleaming eyes that shined with lust, I knew what she wanted, and I obliged as I gently dove in.

"Ahh~" she moaned softly as my tongue continued to explore her inner walls, she slowly grinded her hips as her hands were making a mess of my hair, but I didn't care as I continued to eat Que's folds, which had a sweet taste to them, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

As this was happening, the two Dragons wasted no time going for their prize as they kept gliding their tongues along my shaft, trying to drain me, luckily for me, I could hold it for quite some time, but that all changed when they suddenly pressed their breasts to it and moved up and down in rhythm, this made it much more difficult for me to hold it in.

"Wow~, you're so hard!" Garnet said in surprise, Machina only smirked as she licked her lips.

"That only means that the prize is going to be that much sweeter when we get you to cum~" she said as she lowered her head and took my member into her mouth without any trouble, Garnet gasped as she was slightly jealous, but she quickly took the opportunity when it was presented.

I continued my assault on my goddesses' pussy and clit as she had her hands were still in my hair, she grabbed a few of them as she grinded her hips on my face, begging me to go faster, I of course wasn't going to say no to that.

"Hmm, so hot~" the two dragons moaned as they saw their lady in a state of total ecstasy, as they had sandwiched my member, and moved up and down in synch while licking its mushroom head.

"Please, don't look!" Que said embarrassed, as she realized that she was making sounds and faces she had never made before, and it was in front of the two people she trusted the most. Machina smiled as she turned Que around, leaving Garnet to pick up the pace, as she reached Que, the two softly kissed, which only fueled me.

"Please my lady, don't be embarrassed" she said as Que had glassy eyes as tears of joy were staring to show. Machina smiled as she brought her attention to my prick as Que followed.

"My lady, do you want to see him cum~" she asked huskily as Que blushed but nodded, the blue haired dragon smirked as she said.

"Then do what we do, and soon…that delicious cream will be ours~" she said as she continued what she was doing, as Que moaned as I wasn't done with her, she looked at me and then smiled sexily back at her companions as she also pressed her breasts against my shaft, and followed their example.

'HOLY SHIT' was the thought that came through my mind as I felt three pair of breasts and three tongues going up and down on my shaft, I let go from Que's snatch as I told them that I was close, they smiled and redoubled their efforts.

"Come on master, mark us, shoot your hot cum all over us" they said as they edged me on, as they panted, licked and rubbed, I held it in for about a few seconds, when a silent gasp escaped my throat, and an eruption of cum came from my cock, and three gasps of joy as it got all over their bodies.

"S-So much!?" Que said in hushed surprise as the cum landed mostly on her breasts and face, as the two dragons were more aroused than ever before as they started to clean themselves, and their goddess.

"Kya, w-what are you two doing!?" she said surprised as they smiled as their eyes were filled with lust and mischief.

"What's the matter my lady, were just cleaning you?" Garnet said as she latched onto one of the teats, as Machina took the other, I moved away as they laid Quetzalcoatl on her back, as their rears faced me, I gulped as the arousing show in front of me brought my member back to life.

"Come love, pick any hole you want~" they sang sweetly as I gulped, but didn't hesitate as I lined my member up with Garnet's honeypot, making her softly moan. I shared a quick look with her, and when she nodded, I pushed myself slowly and steadily in.

"Hmm!" she moaned as I groaned in pleasure, her pussy was nice and tight, but it didn't feel a wall blocking me, I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I continued to enter her until I was fully sheathed inside her.

After a few seconds to catch my breath, I started to move as Garnet moaned in pleasure, as she moved her hips to match mine, all the while Machina and Quetzalcoatl were watching.

"Oh my!" Machina gasped as she felt herself heating up at the erotic sight in front of her, she had helped her fellow dragon when the season came, but to see her intimate with a male was a truly different sight, she looked at Que as she was blushing profoundly as she softly fingering herself. Machina turned her head as the two exchanged a soft kiss.

"Allow me My Lady~" she said as she fingered Que as she gasped as she fell on her side, Machina crawled up to her as she laid her head in between her breasts as she continued her handiwork on the smaller but older woman next to her.

"Please, Machina, don't stop!~" Que said softly as she smiled seductively and only replied by adding another finger and continuing at a faster pace.

As she was focused on Que, I had my attention on the black skinned goddess in front of me as she was laying on her back, with her legs spread as I continued my pace. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head as she did everything in her power not to scream out loudly, however I was proving to make that much more difficult for her.

"S-Sjoerd, slow down, i-I can't keep my voice down if you…AHH~" she said and moaned as I had her legs on my shoulders as I continued faster. I smiled at her with lust in my eyes.

"Sorry Garnet, but you feel way too good for me to stop now" I said as she kept the bedsheet between her teeth as her body continued to shake and slightly spasm as orgasm after orgasm hit her as I kept hitting her golden door.

But alas, all good things must come to an end as I felt myself getting closer and closer to release, Garnet must have felt it to as she gasped as she felt my cock swelling up.

"Please cum, cum inside me, make me yours~" she begged, I grunted as within a few seconds after she said that, I unloaded my cream inside her pussy, determined to fill her up, a silent gasp of pleasure was my reward as her whole body shook as the only sound she could make were slight gasps.

After a few moments, I slowly let myself out of her pussy as she had collapsed on the bed with a very satisfied look on her face. I panted as I felt a bit drained after that, but I brought my attention to the still kissing dragon and goddess, I grinned as I lined myself up with Machina's pussy.

"Ah~" she moaned softly as I rubbed my member along the outer walls, stimulating her oh so slightly, she turned to me as she said.

"Please master, make me yours~" she said, I smiled and said.

"Of course, you are mine, now and forever" I said as I pushed myself in, she gasped as Que was still blushing hard at the sight in front of her, but smiled sexily as she latched onto one of the hardened nipples and sucked on them like she was a baby.

"My lady, master, don't stop~" she said as we shared a look and smirked, we both knew that we wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, so while I was starting to fuck her, Que kept playing with her nipples and even stimulating her clit, which proved to be very effective as she shook and moaned softly in ecstasy, which was exactly what we wanted.

"You've been a good little dragon haven't you?" Que started as she was getting more daring with this, Machina looked at her for a minute, before nodding.

"Yes my lady, I have" she said.

"And good little dragons like you deserve a reward don't they~" she sang the next sentence as she continued to play with the hardened clit, Machina moaned as she felt a rush of excitement coming over, as I felt her honeypot getting tighter.

"Y-Yes, please My lady, spoil me please~" she almost begged, Que grinned as she sat up, and shared a look with me, I grinned as I brought her up as Que sat herself behind her, and with a flick of her wrist, a certain rubber thing was pressed against her backdoor.

"Ahh!~" she moaned in joy and lust as she felt the dildo pressing against her backdoor, she never knew that Que could be this…daring.

"So what do you say love, shall we make her sing through the night~" she said as I only grinned and really shoved myself inside her, and at the same time, Que pushed her fake cock inside Machina's forbidden hole.

"AAAAH" she moaned loudly, not caring that she could have woken up the others, we grinned as we continued to fuck her, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head as her tongue hanged out, all in all she looked like a sex doll, and we knew she loved every moment.

"Goddamm Mach, you feel so tight!" I groaned as her honeypot had a vice like grip on my cock, as it was desperately trying to milk me, Que continued to trust as she had added a spell that would let her feel the sensations as if she had a real one.

"You feel so good here as well Machina, you really are a good little dragon aren't you~" she moaned as Machina couldn't even respond as we continued to send her to paradise and beyond.

After a while we had turned as I lay on the bed still sheathed inside her, with Que on top and Machina still in the middle as we continued our lovemaking as she was kissing me feverishly as Que laid butterfly kisses along the back of her neck, making her moan, giving me the opportunity to snake my tongue further into her mouth.

"Hmm~" she moaned as she had completely surrendered to our actions, leaving it up to us to pick up the pace, and to make sure she was feeling like she was on cloud 9.

Sadly, all good things have to come to an end as I felt my second release coming closer and closer, as did Que as her own core started to thrum.

"Girls I'm gonna…." I warned as I had my answer as Machina squeezed my cock tightly as she said.

"Cum, cum, cum, paint the inside of my walls white!" she said as the dirty talk defiantly helped.

"Gaah" we both cried softly as rope after rope entered her greedy womb, as the juices of Que drippled along the fake phallus, as Machina gasped in absolute pleasure. It took a while, but eventually she came down from her high as did we, as she snaked her arms around me and hugged me close, feeling utterly content.

"That…was…amazing~" she cooed softly, I smiled as I kissed her.

"Glad you liked it dear" I said as she smiled, and fell asleep. This left me with one person left, and she was more than ready as she straddled my waist, lining her honeypot with my prick as she stared at me with love in her eyes.

"Please, mate with me, I can't wait any longer, I want you, I want you so badly" she said with slightly teary eyes, I sat up as I snaked my arms around her waist as I whispered.

"You want me, you can have me, as long as you will be mine as well" I spoke, she gasped as she nodded and hugged me back, all while I pushed myself in, this time I did feel a wall blocking me, she slightly dragged her nails along my back, I flinched a bit, but I figured since it was her first time, it must hurt her more than me.

After a minute of just cuddling, along with kissing, she looked me in the eyes and nodded, I nodded back with a smile as I pulled back, and pushed myself through the wall.

"AAH~" she screamed, slightly louder then she wanted, but she muffled herself by burying her face in my shoulder, I groaned at the vice like grip she had on my prick, but I quickly controlled myself from going all out, this was about her right now, and not about me.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I felt her body shake quite a bit, signaling that she was still feeling a bit of pain, she looked me in the eyes and shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry but..." I cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips, signaling that I could wait, she smiled as she continued to snuggle with me, as her body still shook from the pain.

After a few minutes, she calmed down as she kissed my neck, I knew that that was the signal that I could start moving, I did so slowly as she gasped, as her body still signaled that she wasn't completely used to the feeling yet, but she ignored it as she focused on the pleasure then the pain.

"Please, go faster love, I want you to feel good as well" she said as I stared into her deep purple eyes as I saw the tears of joy, and the amount of love she had for me, even though we only knew each other a few hours, it felt like I knew her for far longer.

"I love you, my little snake" I said as she felt overjoyed by the little nickname, even though it wasn't entirely correct, neither she nor I did care about it, as she felt her heart do a few summersaults as she said.

"I love you to, my white knight" as I smiled at that, as that one was also slightly right and wrong, but I didn't care as I have been called that before by both Albedo and Hope, as I called them my Black winged angel and my White goddess, which made them always happy. But now I focused myself on the green haired goddess in front of me.

She now felt much more at ease as she now moved her own hips up and down as the wet sounds of our lower regions meeting each other sounded through the room. With each slap, she moaned and I groaned in pleasure as I decided to up the ante.

"S-Sjoerd, what are you…KYA~" she cried as I picked her up, and placed her back against the wall as I was fuck carrying her, her legs automatically wrapped themselves around my waist as I continued to pound her.

"Yes, Yes, fuck me harder~" she moaned as I kissed her neck as I slightly nibbled on the exposed flesh, making her cry, I was determent to leave her with the largest hickey I could make, showing to everyone that this goddess in front of me, belonged to me and me alone.

"Your mine, you hear me!" I said as I shoved my prick further up her pussy, now reaching into her womb, she came time and time again, but she had yet to answer me, so to bring her out of her 'fucked stupid' state, I slapped her rear.

"Didn't you hear me, I asked you something!" I said, as she turned to me, with hearth shapes appearing in her eyes as she said.

"Yes, yes, this body and soul belongs to you, and only you, no other man will ever have me but you!" she said, I grinned.

"Good answer little snake, now here's your reward" I said as I pulled back, focused and rammed my prick back in, but this time, I hit the sweet spot.

"AAAH!" she screamed in ecstasy, if this didn't wake the other patrons up, then I would be surprised. But I didn't gave a single shit at the moment as I continued to hit the sweet spot.

"YES, YES, YES" she kept repeating as her fluids were continuously to drip from her pussy, she was totally gone and I knew she loved it, but with the grip she had on my dick, I knew it was only a matter of time before I would come.

"Are you ready to receive your reward love?" I asked as I whispered it into her ear, she tightened her legs as her hands were around my neck.

"Please, give it to me…KNOCK ME UP!" she said as I was shocked to hear it, but grinned none the less.

"If that is what the lady desires, so-be-IT" I groaned the last word as I probably shot my biggest load into her greedy womb.

"YEEEEEEEEEEES~" she screamed in joy as she came one last time, as she really tried to milk me dry, which was working as I continued to shoot load after load into her.

After about a full minute or so, I was panting hard as I fell back onto the bed, with Que still on top of me, as she had her head on my chest.

"W-Wow, I didn't think I could last this long" I chuckled as she laughed along, but suddenly.

"Oh Master~" two voices sang as both Garnet and Machina rose up, and with saucy grins on their faces, I didn't have to think hard on what they wanted, and it kind of scared me.

"W-wait a moment, I'm still sensitive" I stuttered as they only grinned, along with Que, as they jumped me and continued to make me fuck them for the rest of the night, until they were satisfied.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

OOO

'I-I can't feel my legs' I thought as I stood there, while the other girls were all gone, since I had been busy satisfying them all night, I didn't get much sleep, because half way through that threesome, the other three decided to join in, which resulted in me having to satisfy 6 women at once, which was almost bloody impossible.

As I was leaning against the wall of the Inn, waiting for my girls to come out, I suddenly heard a tiny voice yell.

"Please, help us!" I heard, as I saw a small ball of magic fly towards me erratically, I stood up, and as soon as the ball headed towards me, I grabbed it softly, and to my shock, the small ball of magic was actually a tiny fairy.

She was a slightly tanned-skinned Pixie with bright sea blue eyes and dark blue eyelashes. Above her right eye is a sky blue mark; while on her left is a darker blue mark. Her hair is sandy blonde with a curly flip, reaching her neck while her bangs are very short and pulled back. She wears a magenta teardrop shaped hair clip. She wore a blue and light green colored shirt, resembling an envelope, blue shorts with a single dark blue line going down the side, matching her shirt; along with sky blue wristbands and angel wing anklets. Her wings are blue and sparkly, resembling insect wings.

"Are you alright little one" I asked as the girls came out, and Hope gasped as she saw the little pixie.

"Sjoerd, why is there a wounded pixie in your hands" she asked, I was about to respond when she said.

"W-We were attacked…by the Order" she said as we tensed up, as I said.

"Were are they, and what happened" I said as Que started to heal the pixie whom was revealed to be named Livy. She explained that she along with their fairy friends were ambushed by the Order, as they were being a thorn in their side for a while. She told us that the most important once were transported to a stronghold, while the rest…were killed. I gripped _**Apocalypse**_ as the girls were extremely angry.

"P-Please, help us, I don't want my friends to die!" she cried as I gave the little pixie a kiss on her head, as she looked at me, and saw the fire in my eyes.

"Don't worry, we will rescue them, can you lead us to the stronghold?" I said as she gasped, but nodded as we made our way.

Hell was coming to them, and we would make them pay.

 **And done, whew this took me quite a while, but I'm glad I could finish this. Now I can focus on my other projects.**

 **Nothing more to say here, sooooo see you all later.**

 **This is DOTO, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is myself, and all other things I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **SOOOOO, here we are, once again with a new chapter for my least popular fic….oh well, I guess it will take time for people to notice this fic, but hey, I'm a patient man, I can wait.**

 **But even so, I would like for the people whom do read this, I would like to know what you think of this, and of the lemons, so if you would leave a small review, that would mean the world to me.**

 **Anyway, I talked for long enough, I'll get started on this chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

"Hello" Characters Speaking.

'Hello' Characters Thinking.

" _Meanwhile" small paragraph skips._

" **Hello" Demons and Dark Beings speaking.**

' **Hello' Demons and Dark Beings thinking.**

" _ **Hello" Techniques being used.**_

 _ **(Hello) Author speaking.**_

 **Chapter 3. Fairy rescue, sending a message.**

"We are getting closer to the Stronghold". Livy told us as we were flying through the trees, or in my case, _**Shadow Traveling**_ to the fort.

When Livy told us were the Stronghold was, we immediately made our way to it, and we had a very simple plan: Get in, Free the Fairy's, kill any Order member we find, get the Fairy's out, Destroy the Stronghold.

"Sjoerd" Que said as I was brought out of my thoughts, I looked at my goddess as she said.

"Once we get them out, were do we hide?" she said as I hummed at that, i hadn't thought about that, and it would be difficult for us to hide, since we were quite the big group, fortunately for us, Sivir came to our rescue.

"There is a city close by, we can hide there." She said, we looked at her as I asked.

"What's the name of the city?" she looked at me as she explained to me that it was a gambling city, a place known as Laccalan.

"A gambling city? Would that really be a safe place to hide from the Order?" Garnet asked the Bounty Hunter/Shurima Princess. The black haired beauty turned to the chocolate skinned dragon.

"The city may thrive on its gambling, but it's more of a tourist attraction, as there are a load of other things to do there, the city is under the protection of the warriors of Demacia, since we are still in their country, so we should be safe if we explain to them whom we are" she said as I had to nod, I remember my encounter with Garen and Lux, as did Albedo and Hope.

"Whom knows, maybe either Garen or Lux are there" I commented, the first two simply nodded, while the others looked at us with shock.

"You mean you know both the Captain of Demacia's forces and Lady Luxanna?!" Sivir asked us as the two dragons and goddess were equally surprised, we nodded as I told them the story.

"Wow…you're quite lucky to have met them you know" she told us, I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Lucky? What do you mean by that?" I asked, Sivir shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell their story, especially Lux's, but if we see them, you can ask her yourself then" she said, being a Bounty Hunter, she often did hunts for Demacia or any other region, this allowed her to come into contact with some of the higher nobility's of the world, in this case, Lux and Garen.

"Ok, so that is that problem solved, but where in the city would we hide?" Albedo asked, Sivir grinned as she said.

"Don't worry about that, I have a friend whom can help us" she said as we nodded, accepting her answer, we were getting closer and closer to the Stronghold as the sky started to darken, as the clouds made way for the moon to shine through.

'Beautiful' I thought, this would help us to sneak in.

"There, there's the fort" Livy exclaimed as we saw the massive structure in front of. It was a massive black stoned castle with a giant gate with two watchtowers, which were guarded by several guards, we could look into the courtyard as we saw many Order henchman and grunts walking around, the barracks were on the right as the mess hall was close by. We figured that the fairies were in the giant castle that served as both the prison, and as the estate for the one whom ruled the stronghold.

"Hmm, we need to do something about those towers, even if we could teleport our way into the courtyard, we would have to deal with a whole ton of grunts" Hope exclaimed, I nodded as an idea came to mind, I turned towards my two dragons and asked.

"Machina, Garnet. Can you two destroy those towers?" I asked, they nodded.

"Yes, we can, but you have something else in mind don't you love?" Machina asked, I nodded as I explained my plan.

"I would like you and Garnet to go full dragon, and strike as much fear into them as possible, the more chaos we create, the better a chance we have of sneaking our way to the jail" I said as they nodded, Hope added.

"I'll help, with my _**Summoning: Legion Skeletons**_ , I could make them face a literal army of the dead, meanwhile you along with Albedo, Que and Sivir will sneak into the castle, and make your way to the jail" she said as we nodded, as long as we could take down the guards, blow up the gate, take out the towers and distract the henchman, I could teleport myself along with the girls through the crowd by using the shadows.

"Alright, that's that part handled, now how do we get to the jails, because we are just guessing it's a part of the main house" I said, luckily for us Livy knew the way.

"Alright then…let's do this!" I said as we nodded. We split up as my group waited in the trees close to the castle, but out of sight of the guards, as Hope, Garnet and Machina gathered their powers, I grabbed _**Apocalypse**_ tightly as I felt my muscles tense up, luckily the girls saw this as they laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, as Que grabbed my hand.

"Que, Girls?" I asked, as they smiled as one by one, kissed me softly, I sensed their love and trust, as I softly kissed them back. After a few minutes, they looked at me.

"Don't worry love, we are all going to make it, you will not lose us, and were not going to lose you" she said as they nodded.

"It will be a cold day in Hell if I let them take you from us, we're a family, and family sticks together" Albedo said as Sivir nodded. I smiled as I suddenly felt a massive release in power, I pulled my cowl up and equipped my face mask.

"It's time" I said as I readied myself as the energy of _**Apocalypse**_ surrounded me, as I now waited for the two dragons and the Goddess of Death to do their thing.

 _ **(Hope's POV)**_

"Alright, let's get started" I said as I felt all of my powers being released, a white/black glow enveloped me as I transported myself to the middle of the courtyard. As I saw both Garnet and Machina transform themselves into two giant western dragons, with Machina being the blue one, as Garnet was the red one.

" **WERE BEING ATTACKED, SOUND THE ALARM"** an Imp screamed as I unleashed my own power. I grabbed my favorite blade which I named… _ **Endbringer.**_ A thick blade with a golden skull in the middle, with wings acting as the guard, this was the blade that I carried with me ever since I became the Avatar of the Reaper, I focused my power on the Imp as he stood there, frozen as I used my _**Telekinesis**_ and used him as a living missile, throwing him head, and blade first into some Order members.

"I am Lady Death, Queen of the Underworld, and you all shall die here!" I shouted as I started the massacre, with every foe I had slain, I would resurrect him and turn it against his fellow members.

" **GET HER, SHE'S JUST ONE WOMAN"** one of the presumed orc leaders roared out as he was clad in black steel armor, as his warriors roared as they charged me, I only scoffed as with a wave of my hand, the ground torn itself open as they fell into the darkened abyss.

As this was happening, both Garnet and Machina were raining down concentrated blasts of fire and water down on the building and the troops, making my job a lot easier.

" **DIE YOU BITCH"** a unholy scream said as a bunch of grunts came running to me, I only smirked darkly as I conjured my whip in my left hand and swung it at them, burning their skin as I lighted my whip on fire, making sure to scar and maim their skin.

"No, the only ones whom will die…is all of you" I said coldly as I continued my assault, as I saw Sjoerd and the girls slip through the chaos as they entered the castle, I whispered a quick 'good luck' to my lover, as I focused on keeping these bastards distracted as long as bloody possible.

"Lady Hope" Garnet said as she landed next to me as she took her human form, and within a second, a few heads were rolling around on the floor.

"Garnet, are you alright?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, as is Machina" she said as I saw that Machina was still in her dragon form, as she focused on the heavy artillery that was bothering her, I nodded as I said.

"Alright girls, we know what to do, so let's…..RAISE SOME HELL" I roared as I charged the group, a roar was my reply as Garnet and Machina started to lay waste to every member of the Order we could find.

OOO

 _ **(My POV)**_

As the grizzly scene took place, I teleported through the shadows using the various shadows of the grunts as we made our way to the castle, as several more groups of reinforcements joined their fallen brothers.

"Quickly, go this way" Livy said as I nodded and moved us to the west side as we entered the castle, we made our way through the grand hall were the people of interest would be eating.

"Gotta say, for a bunch of scumbags, they do have a sense of style" Albedo said, Sivir nodded as she saw several expensive items hanging around, she was very tempted to take them, and sell it, but she controlled herself as we focused ourselves on the mission.

"Alright, were in, now were to Livy?" I asked, as I started to feel the strain of keeping a group of people cloaked for a long time, when this ran out of juice, we would have to fight the rest of our way, which would happen eventually, but I would like for this to as last as long as possible.

"This way" the little fairy said as she pointed to the left of the grand hall, were a pair of wooden doors with iron locks separated us with the next room, we moved our way towards it as with a small blast of wind thanks to Que, we were now making our way through a series of halls, in which we encountered several thugs and henchmen making their way to the courtyard.

"Good, the less the better" Albedo said, but as we arrived at a chain locked door, we saw two heavy armed guards protecting the door, one of them carried a set of keys.

"Alright, on three...one, two….THREE" I roared as I uncloaked us, I swung at his head, which luckily decapitated my target, as Albedo killed the other. We nodded as Sivir unlocked the door, as we would now have to fight our way through the Stronghold.

"Alright, ready girls?" I asked, the girls nodded as we made our way downstairs, as we stayed as quiet and as invisible as possible, as we entered through a door, we were shocked at what we saw.

"What the….." I said as I was in complete shock at the scene in front of me, I grabbed my scythe angrily as Sivir and Albedo grabbed their weapons as well, Que had a small stream of wind surrounding her.

What we saw was a massive open prison right in front of us, multiple hanging cages with skeletons in them, and several holding cells and more, all in all, it looked like a massive torture room, as we also saw several torture appliances.

"T-those animals, what did they do to all those people" Sivir said as I didn't even want to answer that question, as the screams of some of the unfortunate victims were still heard. I looked at the little pixie as she was terrified to her bones at the scene in front of her, I patted her on the head as I calmed her down.

"I know it's scary, but we need you Livy, we don't know how your friends look like, but you do, so please, can you point them out?" I asked, she looked at me, and then at the girls as they nodded with gentle smiles, as her face of fear turned into one of determination, as she scanned the room.

"They aren't here, but yet they are as I can sense their power" she said confused, we didn't see them, but then suddenly, an aura of darkness enveloped the room, as we sensed four dark presences, and a bunch of good ones.

"There, there they are" Livy said as we saw the group, a bunch of girls of different skin tones and hair colors whom were close to my age, and a group of older woman whom were closer to the age of Hope.

The four dark Wizards, had all a human appearance: one was a light skinned man with wavy, shoulder-length red hair and a red goatee. He had blue eyes. He wore black pants and a black shirt that went just above his knees.

Another one was a slight dark skinned male, he wore a red and gray long sleeve shirt with leather pants. He wears a long, leather trench coat and his brown-black braided hair is tied up in a pigtail. He has a lip to chin sized goatee, his eyes are black.

The third one was a light skinned, long blond haired man with brown eyes, a grey hat and a grey outfit.

The last one was a light skinned, pink haired man which he had done in a Mohawk style with lilac eye shadow around his eyes. He is the most goth-like with a studded shirt and a long black skirt with cufflinks and chains.

"Are those the ones whom…" I whispered to Livy whom nodded with fire in her eyes, I squinted my own as I gave a silent signal to the girls to tell them to find a spot, and prepare to strike, they nodded as they quickly but silently left as I just waited, as I could hear the gloating of those monsters.

"My friends, we are here today, to celebrate our victory against these accursed Fairy's" the man with red hair, whom I presumed was the leader spoke, as the grunts cheered as the girls were shaking their chains, or held each other, with fear clearly visible.

"These pests have been defying our Order for far too long, and finally, we will eradicate this filth from our world" he said as he walked towards one of them, a girl with firery red hair, and a Pixie with purple hair. He held up her face as the bound Pixie was forced to look at him thanks to his magic.

"But before that….were going to have some fun with all of you" he said with a sick grin as the girls eyes widened as the others were as shocked as they were now desperately trying to free themselves, this was the signal I needed.

"NO, NO MORE YOU BASTARD, YOU DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" I roared as I teleported myself in front of him, and blasted him with an energy enhanced strike, that had him coughing up salvia and blood as I send him into the crowd.

"WHAT THE…" the dark skinned man roared before he was forced to teleport away as Sivir's Crossblade made its way over to him, Que was powered up as Albedo was wearing her armor, and within seconds they reached their targets and fought them, signaling the begin of our ambush.

I took a quick look at the girl I saved, and within seconds, I freed her and the rest from their shackles.

"W-Whom are you" the girl spoke up, I looked back at her and said with a smile.

"Your saviors" as I then sensed the bastard getting back up.

"So it's you after all, _**White Death,**_ you couldn't help yourself from being the 'hero' could you" he sneered as his wounds healed, I scoffed as I quickly destroyed the incoming three grunts.

"No, but killing you Order scum is good enough for me" I said coldly as I powered up, he scoffed as he prepared himself to fight me, but then we felt the rumbles of the castle, I had to smirk at that.

"It seems like my family is doing quite a good job of destroying of your men" I said as he gritted his teeth, and tried to blast me with his dark magic, I held _**Apocalypse**_ and send the attack straight to a (un)fortunate grunt whom was dead before he hit the ground.

"ATTACK, KILL THEM ALL" he roared as he escaped along with his cronies, I scoffed as I turned towards the group.

"Can you all fight?" I asked, as they stood up and nodded, with fire in their eyes as a blond woman, a little older than me, came up to me and the red haired girl.

"Are you alright Bloom?" she said to the now identified Bloom, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright sis" she said as she turned to me.

"I've heard about you, A man and his group openly defying the Order, trying to restore peace to the lands" she said, I nodded as I quickly told them my story, as the others listened as well.

"And we won't rest, until they are completely driven out of this world" I said. I got several reactions, but they all smiled.

"Then consider us your newest allies then" a blond haired girl spoke as Bloom nodded.

"Indeed, now then Winx, lets show them what happens when you try to pick a fight with us" she said as they assumed their fairy forms, and I saw the others do the same. _**(The main members of Winx from Winx club, along with their mothers and the respective queens and princesses from the worlds of the Winx.)**_

"Take this, _**Moon Blast"**_ Stella roared out as she dawned her Tynix form, as her Pixie, Amore was with her, as she now had a full sized human body. The blast send several beasts flying as her mother Luna joined in as in a blast of silver, a good chunk of them were gone.

The whole hall was turning into a battlefield, but the tables had turned on them, for now, it was us whom were winning.

"Push them back" I said as I sensed more energy tendrils to my enemies, piercing them, when suddenly.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard as a heavy looking Lizardman appeared from behind me, I was ready to teleport when he was suddenly blasted in the side of his head, sending him headfirst into the wall.

"Thank you Galatea" I replied as it was the former princess of Melody whom saved me, the princess smiled at me as we continued to make our way up the stairs.

"Alright, their retreating!" Roxy cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet my daughter, they aren't done yet" her mother Morgana gently said as I grinned.

"Oh they are your majesty, for we have another group ready to take them on." I said as they looked at me.

"Another group? With how many people are you here" she asked, I simply replied with the number.

"SIX!?" was the combined reply.

"Yup, well to be fair, one is a goddess and the other two are dragons….sooo" I said as the three had to giggle.

"Don't forget love, I'm a goddess to you know" Que said, I grinned under my mask.

"That you are love, that you are" I said as she blushed at that, the others couldn't really believe what was happening.

"Later, we will explain later, first we need to get out of here" Sivir said as Albedo nodded. They shook of their stupor as we made our way out of here.

When we made it out of the prison, we were met with a whole fighting force as the four cowards whom escaped us earlier, were at the back.

"Now do you see, it's impossible for all of you to escape" the leader spoke, I grinned and said.

"Oh really, then watch us" and with that, a second battle broke loose. We picked our targets as I had a score to settle with the red haired bastard, as Sivir took on the shapeshifter, and the rest took on the rest of them along with the army.

"You will die here, and I, Ogron, will be the one to bring your head to my masters" he said, I said nothing as I focused on the battle, as I wanted nothing more than to make these bastards pay, the rest of the girls were doing well as the Mages were being pushed back. I grinned as I saw the beads of sweat appear on his head.

He tried to keep me away, but I wasn't going to let him escape, because when he stepped out of the main castle, he didn't know what he saw. A field riddled with corpses, as two females were busy slaughtering the rest of his men, as a dragon just took down the last defence tower.

"Not a fun sight is it" I said as he turned around, as he knew that he was trapped as even if he teleported, I knew that I would follow him, and drag his ass back to here, as he took a few steps back, he was stopped by Hope as he held her blade to his neck.

"Don't even think of escaping you scum" she said as the rest of the group came out, as soon as they sight, their faces turned a shade of green.

"Holy…" Aisha muttered as I sighted as I nodded at Hope, and with a snap of her fingers, the bodies disappeared as their souls were absorbed by Hope, empowering her.

"Y-Your monsters" he said, I looked at him and said.

"Monsters huh?" I said as I took of my cap and facemask, as I stared him directly in the eye as the rest of the girls had taken care of the rest of the Mages.

"You say were monsters, but I think a good amount of people would see us as heroes" I said as I continued.

"While you people kidnap, rape, brainwash, murder and much more, we actually help people, while getting rid of people like you" I stated as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You are nothing but monsters, the Order are the rightful rulers of this world, and all others should just kneel before us, as the woman should be nothing more than our playthings" he said with insanity and hate in his voice, the girls were getting quite angry at that, I only mirthlessly chuckled.

"Really, well I guess that's where we differ, I myself would prefer a live without The Order, a life with my friends and family, so that why" I said as I placed _**Apocalypse**_ around his neck as I said.

"That's the reason why your group of lunatics, rapists and monsters….will fall" I said as I lobbed his head off, ending the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" Garnet said, I nodded while I looked at the group, then back at the castle.

"Mission accomplished, but there is still one thing to do" I said as I walked back in, the group of fairies and pixies looked at me with confusion.

"What are you going to do Sjoerd?" Flora asked as her little sister Miele stood next to her, as their mother Alyssa held them both close, wanting to revel in their freedom, the other mothers and their daughters did the same as I said.

"Getting rid of the bad memory" I said as I nodded to the two dragons as they transformed, to the shock of the others, as they said.

" **Please get on"** Machina asked as they asked why, Garnet said.

" **Master and Lady Hope are going to fully destroy this castle, then we will go to the nearest city, to lay low for a bit"** she said, the group looked at each other, and with exchanged nods, they climbed on as did Sivir, Que whom rode her Avatar and Albedo.

As the two dragons carried them away, Hope and I exchanged a nod as we unleashed our power. A vortex of both of our power, brought the structure crumbling down, we continued this until nothing remained.

After a few moments, the castle was nothing more than dust, as I panted hard as Hope was lightly sweating.

"*pant* *pant*, that should do it" I said as Hope nodded, as I sat down for a moment, trying to catch my breath, Hope sat next to me as she lovingly kissed my cheek.

"Your reward love" she said sweetly, I grinned as I gave a soft kiss on her lips, she moaned softly as we heard the sound of both Dragons and the First Dragon returning.

"SJOERD" I heard as I was glomped to the ground by Albedo, shortly followed by Garnet. Machina and Que giggled as Sivir sighed good-naturedly.

"*Sigh*, those two, I swear..." she said as the group just stared with slight blushes at the open affectionate, if not weird scene.

"I-Is it always like this" Flora said with a deep blush, not fairing much better than the others. Machina turned to them as she said, with a smile.

"Yes, at least when it comes to showing our beloved master our affection for him" she said.

"You call him Master, why though?" Galatea asked, the blue dragon still smiled as they looked at me and the two girls bickering over me, she giggled as she explained to them the reason.

"I see" Bloom said as she looked at me, as I got up as I cracked my arms, a blush appeared on her face as certain thoughts entered her mind, what she didn't know was that the others were on the same train of thought.

"Right, now that that's done, Siv, can you escort us to Laccalan?" I asked, she nodded as we made our way over there, talking about all sort of things along the way. But making sure that we would be heard or spotted by any Order members.

OOO

It took us a while, but when we arrived at the city of Laccalan, we weren't disappointed by what we saw, a shining city were you either win big, or lose big, as we saw casino after casino.

"Wow" we muttered as Sivir smiled in nostalgia at the familiar sounds and sight of the city, but as much as we all wanted to explore the city, we knew we couldn't do that now, instead, Sivir guided us towards her contact/friend, whom would help us lay low for a while.

"Say Siv? Whom is this friend of yours whom could help us?" I asked, she looked at me and said.

"Her name is Meena, a Fortune-teller whom helped me many times when I had to lay low" she said as she remembered all the time she along with her sister Maya had helped her when she had to hide for some other bounty hunters whom were after her.

"Sooo, it's going to be some underground basement isn't it?" Stella asked, Sivir grinned as she said and did nothing but walk towards a certain direction, we looked at each other as I just shrugged as we continued to walk, after a while we heard a voice.

"Sivir, over here!" it said as Sivir smiled as a woman was waiting for us.

She had long purple hair and light chocolate skin, a bit lighter then Aisha's and about the same as Niobe's _**(Aisha's mother)**_. A metal headpiece with a green gem in the middle, a pair of brown eyes as she wore an orange/yellow dress as it left one shoulder exposed, next to her hovered a crystal ball, she also had on golden shoes, however the most notable thing were here large sized breasts.

"Meena!" Sivir said as she hugged her longtime friend.

"Got yourself into trouble again didn't you?" she said as Sivir grinned sheepishly, Meena sighed as she saw us, a gasp escaped her as she asked.

"Forgive me, but whom are you people?" she asked as I could hear the slightly threatening tone she used, the girls introduced themselves as Sivir explained her the reason, after that, it was my turn to introduce myself, but before I could, she gasped as she pointed at me.

"Y-You, you're the…" she stuttered as I was utterly confused by her reaction.

"Are you alright miss?" I asked, as I swear I saw a blush appear, she shook her head and coughed.

"Y-Yes, I am fine" she said as I didn't fully believe it, but I nodded none the less.

"My name is Sjoerd Ryusen, and I would like to thank you for helping us Meena" I said with a smile, she nodded and quickly turned around, confusing me even more, but what I didn't notice was that several had either a smirk on their face, were blushing, or were looking at her with jealousy in their eyes.

"Anyway, let's get you all inside, you must be hungry after all that" she said, the grumbling of several stomachs was all the answer she needed, we walked inside…only to be severely surprised by what we saw.

"What the…" I said as I couldn't believe my eyes, I looked at Sivir whom was trying her damm hardest not to burst out laughing, and I knew that some of the girls had the same expression that I had, while some where very delighted, as Meena and Sivir explained.

"The last place people would look, is an open place like this, our Bar/Club would be the last place they would come to look for people like yourselves" she said as we were eternally grateful, as we were led upstairs as several girls were already out and performing, as dancers were up on the stage dancing, as others were dressed up as maids and servicing the guests, we were led to a giant room, and I mean GIANT room, were we could dump our stuff, as we took it easy for a bit, I quickly stepped out of the room, as I undid my armor, when suddenly.

"What the….OK?" I asked extremely surprised as I was suddenly wearing a white/light blue tuxedo which was tribal designed on the jacket and sleeves. I didn't know how I suddenly was dressed in this, so I stepped out as I asked.

"Hey girls, what has…happened" I trailed off as I saw paradise in front of me, as all the girls were wearing different dresses of different colors and designs, even the Pixie's whom were now in their human form were looking stunning.

"You like what you see Sjoerd~" Stella sang out teasingly as I blushed, a reaction some of them shared, I coughed as I tried to calm myself down.

"You all look lovely, but how did?" I said as Stella grinned as she did the V-sign as I pointed at her, she nodded with a hum as her mother Luna explained that Stella was one of the greats when it came to fashion, and she along with others, decided that we would go out on the night, enjoying the atmosphere instead of just staying inside, I thought it over and agreed, it would be a lot more fun than just sitting inside. A cheer was my response as Stella, along with Garnet intertwined their arms with mine, as they escorted me out.

"HEY, get back here with my darling!" Albedo said as she went after us, the others giggled as Hope said.

"Well then ladies, shall we?" and with that, we enjoyed the night in the city. We did pass Meena as she wished us a good time, as she watched us leave, a blush adorned her face as she muttered.

"I need to talk to my sister about this. He's defiantly the one…" she said as she headed back inside.

OOO

We were walking around in the hearth of the city, were the Bar was located also, as Sivir acted as a guide, telling us were we should or shouldn't go, the first thing we did was eat something, so me being the gentlemen I am, took the girls to a nice restaurant that could seat all of us, the girls were enjoying talking with each other or with me, which allowed me to get a better understanding of whom they were, what they liked/disliked and so forth.

After we all had our bellies full, we started to see what the city held for us, which were of course a lot of casinos and other public attractions, I had never gambled before, so I wasn't sure if I should even try my hand at it.

"Come on dear, try it just once, whom knows, maybe we will get lucky" Hope said as she had trapped my arm in between her generous breasts, which were highlighted by her stunning black dress, with her white feathered boa only accenting it.

"I don't know Hope, what if we don't get lucky" I asked, still a bit unsure, she smiled as she kissed my cheek, bringing a red hue to my face.

"you never know until you try, besides…I have this feeling that everything will work out, after all, lady luck has been kind to you so far" she said as I had an idea what she meant by that, so I sighed and thought.

'Fuck it, why not?' as I sat down at the table, which had several other players, when I sat down with Hope on my left, and Flora on my right whom later joined me, we started to play.

"Alright everyone, we will be playing Poker, the standard rules will apply" the dealer said, we nodded as some grunted as we were dealt our cards as we started to place our bets, and with that…the game had begun.

 _A little while later._

A series of cries were heard as several guest laid there, not believing their luck nor their eyes at what they had just witnessed, a guy no older than 20 sat there with a bunch of incredibly attractive woman, and a mountain of poker chips, and the worst part was, he wasn't even trying.

"Call" I said as I showed my cards, as more cries of joy and sadness rang out, as another good chunk of chips was heading my way, I only chuckled embarrassed as some of the girls cheered.

"Alright, another jackpot for us!" Sivir cheered as she couldn't believe the amount I had won, as she pressed her breasts to the back of my head, the others were either very surprised, or were very happy by this.

"Well then, shall we cash in, or do you want to continue dear" Hope said, I only shook my head.

"I think we've done enough for now, don't want to be accused of bankrupting" I said as I carried the load of chips along with the girls, once we cashed them in, I couldn't believe my eyes at the number of zeros I saw.

"Holy crap" I muttered, the girls shared my reaction as I pocketed the check away safely, as we continued our date.

We eventually changed clothing as there was a small festival going on. A part of the city were lined up with different stalls as people young and old were enjoying themselves.

Right now we were all wearing (thanks to Stella) yukatas and kimonos as we enjoyed the treats and games. We were in groups now as I along with Roxy and Flora passed a shooting game, when their eyes fell on the stuffed animals.

"Oh my god, they look so cute!" Roxy gushed as she saw the bunch of different animals, I smiled as I said.

"Well then, excuse me sir" I called the vendor as he handed me a prop gun as I tried to win them a prize, luckily for me, lady luck was still on my side as I managed to shoot enough targets that we could pick the stuffed animals, as I handed Roxy a plushy Labrador, I handed Flora a plushy wolf as they gushed over it, I only smiled when suddenly. They both kissed me on the cheek, I blushed, but I really appreciated it.

"Thank you Sjoerd" they both said, I told them it was nothing as we continued to have our fun.

After a while, we headed back to the bar, but this time we entered from the front door instead of the back, I asked Siv why, but she said that Meena had invited them to see their performance.

It turned out that Meena had a twin sister by the name of Maya, and she was a dancer, a very attractive and talented one at that, so we saw no harm in it and decided to indulge ourselves with it, and boy did she not disappoint. She was an angel to watch as she moved gracefully and elegantly, along with a hint of seduction thrown into the mix, she had the crowd eating out of her hands, and it doubled when Meena joined her on stage, although what did irk the girls somewhat, and something that set my face aflame, was that they both picked me out for a 'private' dance, which while it was extremely hot, it was also very embarrassing for me.

"Well well, Casanova strikes again" Hope said with a saucy grin on her face, she loved seeing me flustered like this, as the same smirk was shared with Sivir and some of the other girls, while the more clingy ones looked on with jealousy burning in their eyes.

"At this rate, he will have the biggest harem in the whole of Eternia" she commented, as she saw some of the girl's nod, while others blushed at that statement.

"B-but isn't it kind of weird seeing the one you love with so many other women?" Musa asked as her Pixie Tune had to nod at that, however it was Amore that intervened.

"It doesn't really matter, if the guy or girl in question really loves them all, and they love him Tune, besides he has been nothing short of a gentleman, so if I was to join him, I wouldn't have any problems with sharing him, because I know and can sense that he would treat us all equally" she said as they looked at the pixie of love. Some sighed as they had seemed to make up their minds about something.

"Alright then, I think I know what I want" Bloom said, as her sister and mother nodded, along with others, as Hope looked at them, but mentally was smirking like a madman.

"Oh? And what is that?" she asked, the girl in question blushed as her mother Marion answered her question, to say that some were surprised would be an understatement, but the mothers told them their reasons, and they couldn't find anything illogical with it, so with blushes on their face, but determination in their eyes, they knew what they wanted. Hope shared a quick high-five with Sivir, Machina and Que as she told them that they would be joining in, since they were a family now, the younger girls blushed, but the older ones were smiling seductively as some 'carnal' thoughts entered their minds. They couldn't wait.

OOO

 _ **(Lemon Start)**_

When the dance was done, most customers either left or enjoyed their time, but for me, I was going to be in for a massive surprise as both sisters escorted me back to the room, but the thing was that they were both dressed up in just a bathroom, as they clinged to me.

"Umm ladies, why are you two…" I asked as they only smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry love, you'll see in a minute" Maya said, I raised an eyebrow, but before I could say anything, they opened the door….and my jaw dropped to the floor as my lower parts were defiantly stirred.

"Welcome back, our dear husband~" all the girls sang out as they were all as naked as the day they were born, which defiantly was a sight for my eyes, but the way they addressed me was something else entirely.

"W-what, huh, what's..?" I stuttered as I couldn't comprehend the situation, the two chocolate skinned girls on my arms moved me inside, as I was laid on the bed as they Winx along with their mothers, the pixies and several princesses and guardians were circling me like a pack of lions, and I was their prey.

"What's the matter dear, cat got your tongue~" Diana the Major fairy of Nature said as her green eyes were solely focused on me, as her fellow Tir Nan Og fairies were doing the same, as I was surrounded by beauty's, as their fingers trailed over my still clothed chest and arms.

'More like ripped out and eaten' I thought as she asked me that, the girls smirked as within seconds, all my clothes were gone as they cooed at the sight.

"Oh my~" Queen Rachel said as her daughter Krystal was blushing hard, as their guardian Fairy Flora was in the same boat.

"Yes ladies that is all natural" Hope said as in the past few months, I defiantly had grown, which was kind of logical as it did receive daily attention and care thanks to the girls.

"I can't wait to have a taste of that big boy" Stella said as she eyed my now fully erect tower, the girls looked at each other and nodded, as the madness that was a massive orgy began.

"OH MY GOD" I cried out in sheer joy as I felt several tongues running up and down, as I was smothered by two pairs of breasts as several other tongues and delicate fingers ran over my body, turning it into one oregous zone for me.

"Do you like it dear, to have all your future wives doing this to you" Nebula said as she was pecking my abs as I could only nod.

"Good~, we want you to be as comfortable as possible, so just relax and let us take care of you~" Daphne said as the Winx were continuing to pleasure my member, as the girls were either playing with me, or with each other, which only fueled my desires.

"Hmm~, so tasty!" Bloom muttered with half lidded eyes as she couldn't believe what was happening, but at the moment, she didn't care as she now had found her lover, a thought that was shared with her friends and the others.

"Move over dear, let your mothers have a taste as well" Marion spoke as the girls nodded, as now the Winx's mothers were doing their thing. As they crawled to me, some tended to others.

"Ahh~, Big sis" Miele said as her older sister was lovingly rubbing her breasts, Flora smiled lovingly as she said.

"You have such wonderful breasts, you'll be able to make our husband very happy" she said as Miele blushed at the praise, as she kissed her sister on the lips as they pressed their breasts together.

Meanwhile I was milking Meena and Maya dry as they gasped and panted in pleasure, both twins were on Cloud nine as they held me close.

"Ahh~, so rough!" Maya cried as she held me close like a giant teddy, while Meena pressed her bust now into the back of my head, I did have a little trouble breathing, but I didn't mind this at all.

As I was being loved, I saw Que being treated by her dragons as Machina played with her breasts, while Garnet was tongue deep inside her pussy, as she gasped and moaned in absolute pleasure, the two dragons grinned as Garnet materialized a double headed dildo, and fucked her goddess as Que was now eating Machina out.

"Please~, don't stop!" Sivir said as Albedo was treating her as she kept pumping a light based strap on into her weary pussy, the Succubus didn't relent as she groped her.

"You're my bitch now, do you hear me!?" she said as Sivir nodded, her mind to lost in pleasure as Albedo kept up her pace. Hope was close to me as she played with the Pixies, whom were completely gone from this world, she only smiled as she kept up her handiwork.

As for me, it wouldn't take long for me to start blowing my top, so I had to focus on them instead of my own pleasure, but damm were they making it difficult for me, it turned even worse when Flora brought Miele as she encouraged her to start pleasuring my prick, all the while she softly stroked her pussy along with her own.

"M-Miele, how are you so good at this" I asked, she smiled as she eyed both Flora and her mother Alyssa, I was slightly shocked, but I didn't care as I laid back and enjoyed it.

"Oh my, she's certainly talented" Matlin, Musa's mother said as she hugged her loveable daughter, whom moaned softly from the touch, as she was very sensitive at the moment, never would she think that she would be making love while her mother and her closest friends would watch, never mind joining in on the fun.

"I agree, but our husband seems to be very talented as well" Magnethia said as she saw her daughter making out with him, she felt very proud of her daughter, as she knew that she had trouble showing her emotions, but none of that was visible at the moment as she looked lovingly with her future husband as they made out.

"I love you, I love you soooo much" Tecna muttered as she nuzzled me into the crook of my neck, I kissed her on the head as I said the same thing to her, making her coo as she kissed my neck softly, as Miele was now joined by Flora and Alyssa.

"Do you like this dear~" they cooed as I nodded, as Tecna kept kissing my neck, furthering my lust for them.

"Yeah, it won't be long now" I said, and apparently, all my girls heard that as they all crowded around me, as they tried to make me to come as fast as possible, as they either kissed, nuzzled, licked or did any other thing trying to make me to cum.

"G-Girls, I'm gonna…GAAAAH!" I roared as I let loose one of my biggest loads yet, they gasped as it landed on all of them on various parts on their body, I panted quite hard as I felt quite drained after that, but I knew that this night would be far from over, as I saw Hope looking at me as she waved her hand, I felt rejuvenated as she said.

"A regenerative spell, to make sure you can handle us all dear" she said as the girls were very happy with that, as was I, but now the question was.

"Whom's going first?" I asked, the girls only smiled as Bloom lined herself up with me, as the girls got comfortable as Hope reassured me that they would all wait for a turn, I nodded as I focused on the red haired fairy in front of me.

"Are you ready Bloom?" I asked, she nodded as she lowered herself down, a soft but extremely erotic moan escaping her throat, as I felt her walls clamping down as I saw the small streak of blood escaping, she smiled as she held herself firm, as both her mother and sister were helping her calm down, as the others were slightly fidgeting, feeling a bit nervous, but thanks to their mothers and fellow harem sisters, they were less nervous, and it turned into lust as after a bit, they saw how Bloom started to grind and bounce on their future husband all by herself.

"Oh wow, I've never seen Bloom like this, not even with…you know who" Flora said as the girls nodded, the betrayal of their former boyfriends still fresh in their minds.

From what they had told me, they were quite happy with them, but that all changed when the Order came, they became more greedy, twisted and more brutal, as they forced the girls to do things that they weren't comfortable with doing, so after a while, the girls had enough of it as they broke up, but this resulted in the dreaded Fairy Hunt, to whom the Specialists had contacted the Wizards of the Black Circle, as they were hunting the fairies at the time.

I tried my best to keep their thoughts off that subject as I turned Bloom around, as she laid on her back as I kept trusting into her, poking at the golden door.

"*Pant*, don't stop, it feels too good~" she moaned, I only grinned.

"I wasn't planning on it dear~" I said as the others were now getting more and more aroused as my more primal side came out.

"Screw it" Aisha said as she made her way over, as did the rest as it dissolved into a giant orgy, with me in the middle.

"AH, AH, AH, DON'T STOP!~" came from Bloom as the whole room was now in on the fun as I had her doggy style as I made out with Aisha, I felt how tight she was, and with how wet she was, I was able to easily to reach deep into her, which made her all the happier.

"I'm not done with you, not by a long shot" I grunted as I suddenly shuddered.

"Gah, what?" I felt someone stimulating my balls as i felt several tongues licking it, trying to make me unleash my load into the Dragon Flame Fairy, which worked because only a few minutes later, I roared as I pushed in as deep as I could go, and filled her up. She gasped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and when I was done, she fell on the bed gasping and moaning in content.

'one down, many more to go' I grinned at that thought as my prick was getting cleaned by Hope and several others, the regenerative spell kicked in, as I found my next 'target'.

"YEEEEES!" came from Daphne's mouth as I didn't wait and plunged myself inside.

"Damm Daph, you're tight" I grunted as kept pumping and pumping.

'Dear gods, he's so big, he's gonna tear me apart' she thought as tears of joy escaped her, the girls were getting more and more aroused, as they either pleasured themselves, or each other, which only fueled the fire inside their loins.

I pulled out and entered Marion as I felt no wall this time, which was logical, but a thought entered my mind as I saw the 'fucked stupid' face she wore.

"Your husband couldn't pleasure you like this could he?" I asked, making her shiver.

"P-Please don't make me…AH~" she moaned as I grabbed her breasts.

"You are mine now, a man other than your former husband is making you feel this good, and you love it, you need it, you crave it, you want nothing more than for me to fill you up until you can't walk anymore don't you!?" I said as I forced her to say what I wanted to hear, as I furiously increased my thrusts, she sang to the heavens as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Say IT!" I roared as she eventually gave in, as the other mature woman agreed with her.

"YES, I'M YOURS, I WANT YOUR DICK EVERYDAY, I WANT YOU TO USE ME AS YOUR PERSONAL CUM DUMSTER, NOW FILL ME UP!" she screamed in joy as I grinned.

"Good answer dear~" I said as I came, making her scream as the others jumped on the change to catch some escaping drops of cum, I groaned at the feeling as I moved my dick out, to immediately have it shoved into another honeypot.

'Holy shit, did that turn them on that much?' I asked as the dragons and the goddesses, as well as the others joined in.

"Do you know how HOT that sounded" Sivir said, I didn't know as I was just acting on instinct.

"Power attracts power, and the way you dominated over her…*Shudder*, that was the trigger" Hope explained as I nodded, while I was balls deep inside Musa now, as her mother stimulated her clit.

"I'm cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming" she repeated over and over again as orgasm after orgasm hit her.

"That's it dear, let yourself go, cum for our new husband" Matlin said as she saw her daughter squirt as she along with Tune, greedily drank it.

"Hmm, so divine" Tune said as I suddenly held her, as I stroked my dick along her outer walls.

"Ah, do you want me~" she said, I kissed her neck.

"I want you, I want all of you to be mine, now!" I growled as she held my dick in her hands, and guided it to her hole, as I pushed in, she gasped as her fellow Pixies helped give her a royal treatment, with Piff being the youngest, she was far the most loving and curious, as her treatment alone send Tune to cloud nine.

"Yes, keep going darlings~" she said as they giggled at her state as they complied as Chatta and Digit were taking turns kissing me, I groaned as I felt my release coming closer.

"Tune, I'm…" I warned as she locked her legs around my waist, signaling what she wanted, I groaned as I emptied my umpteenth load inside her, and as I exited her, the girls were cleaning me already.

"Damm" I muttered as the next one, or in this case two were ready, as I saw the inviting sight of Aisha laying on top of Flora, as she shook her rear teasingly.

"Come here lover boy, you must be hungry for some chocolate with a bit of caramel right~" she said, I grinned as I immediately dived into their flowing honeypots.

"Your right, so let's have a little taste shall we~" I said as I started to eat them both out at the same time, making them sing in delight as they started to kiss and caress one another.

'Hmm, tasty' I thought as they somehow someway, did taste like chocolate and caramel.

"He's sooo goooooood~" Aisha and Flora moaned out, as I they came after their last sentence, I grinned as it was quite tasty, I stood up as I rubbed my prick with their honeypots, bringing them back from their high.

"Don't think were done yet you two, I can keep going all night!" I said as they cooed as I pushed myself in, all the while both Alyssa and Niobe pressed their breasts against my back.

"Come on dear, really punish those naughty daughters of ours" they said as they nibbled on my ears, which further stimulated me, as I saw that the rest of the group was doing their own thing.

"Hmm, so tasty" Hope said as she ate Bloom's snatch out as some of my cum still came out, she had her hands in Hope's hair as she pushed her pussy further into her face.

"Please, don't stop Hope, it feels to good" she said as she gasped as Hope inserted two fingers, as she latched onto her clit, a smile on her face that told her she would stop anytime soon as she kept eye contact with Bloom.

Stella and Luna were connected to each other as they moved their hips in union with each other, as the wet slapping sounds only fueled them.

The others girls were enjoying each other's company and loving as I switched from the two daughters to the two mothers as they felt very much the same as their daughters, which I enjoyed immensely as I felt proud to be able to send multiple Milfs to euphoria and back, and to be able to do the same to their daughters, although I wasn't going to brag about it.

"Keep going, I want to feel you more" Magnethia moaned as her daughter helped her as she started to see stars already, but I knew she enjoyed it as I felt both Dragons stimulating my nuts as their tongues ran along my nutsack, which did help as I groaned as the next load was emptied into another pussy.

"Are you alright Sjoerd?" Que asked as I panted, but nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit tired though" I said with a chuckle as she giggled, as she hugged me as she kissed my neck, while lowering herself on me, I moaned as both Krystal and her mother took my hands, as I fingered them.

"Wow, a goddess as well, what's next?" Galatea asked as her mother was hugging her, Hope giggled.

"Whom knows, but that's what makes it more interesting, but I do know one thing" she said just as me and Que came. "I wouldn't trade anything for it" she said as the two nodded, and made their way to me as they treated me to a double boobjob, which felt great as Hope joined in as she stimulated the tip.

"So stud, whom's the next one to receive your load~" she said, I shrugged.

"Don't know, I have stopped picking since this stuff started" I said as the chocolate twins came over.

"Well then, allow us to send you to heaven then~" they sang as I felt Maya lower herself, while Meena rode my face.

"Ahh~, you're still so hard, it's amazing!" Maya moaned as she bounced her hips up and down. Meena was thoroughly enjoying the oral work as I thought.

'Man, I'm really lucky to have met them all' as I continued my handiwork, as now one rode my prick, another was enjoying my tongue, and another got worked on by my hands.

"YES~~~" the girls screamed as multiple orgasms were triggered as my next load was fired.

But now, even after doing this for more than a few hours, the spell started to wear off as the exhaustion started to kick in, luckily for me and them, I had managed to satisfy them all, but I wasn't going to end this without a bang, and neither were the girls.

"Come on girls, one last time, make our husband blow his biggest load yet" Hope encouraged as all the girls crowded around me, and brought me over the edge one last time, with lust in their eyes as they begged me to cum.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHH!" one last roar escaped my mouth as I fired my last shot, which marked them all.

 _ **(Lemon end)**_

"*pant* *pant* That...was…amazing" I muttered out as I almost fell asleep, as the girls hugged me or each other, but they all tried to be as close to me as possible.

"I agree, never have I ever experienced such amounts of pleasure before" Marion said as her daughters agreed. I smiled as I stared at the ceiling, when a thought entered my mind.

"Umm girls, I hate to break the ice, but…where do we go now?" I asked, as we couldn't stay here, since it would be a matter of time until the Order would find us here.

"That's a good question, any ideas?" Aurora of the Artic fairies asked her fellow family members, they all thought long and hard, when suddenly.

"Paradise" Quetzalcoatl said.

"Excuse me, what did you say Que?" I asked, she looked at me as Hope nodded.

"Far to the south of here, to the Forbidden Sea, there is an island were we should go, the island known as Themyscira, otherwise known as Paradise" she said as both she and Hope had been hearing a 'call', the call of Themyscira were according to both of them, it was an all-female island that even the Order couldn't reach, because no one knew exactly were the island was hidden, only that it was somewhere in the Forbidden Sea.

"But wait, if it is an all-female island, how would they react when they see Sjoerd?" Tecna asked, as Albedo said.

"Those hussy's better not try anything with our hubby, or I'll…" I her off with a gentle kiss.

"Nothing's going to happen Albedo, I'll be fine, I promise" she said as she looked at me uncertain of that little promise.

"But I don't want to see you get hurt, my heart couldn't take it" she said as the girls nodded. I sighed as I muttered.

"How did I deserve such a loving family like you girls" the girl's reaction were good, if them snuggling up closer to me was the indication.

"The better question is, how did we deserve someone like you" Roxy asked as she materialized her plushy, as the other brought out their gifts that I had managed to win at the festival.

"But still, do you really think that I can't defend myself" I said as I pointed at _**Apocalypse.**_ The girls shook their heads as they knew. I told them that whatever happened, happened.

"So...how do we get there?" I asked the two goddesses, they shared a look and nodded, as they explained us how to get there.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed.

 **And done, now I hope you good people did enjoyed this, along with my first ever gangbang lemon. If you did, please leave a review as I am very curious, is it good, is it bad, let me know.**

 **Also I promise, and I swear I will make good on this promise. I will publish one new story, then update Beezlebub Princess, I have been working on it in my spare time, but you know how those Plot Bunnies are, once their humping my brain, I can't help but having the need to write them down.**

 **Soooo, I'll see you all later, and please leave some detailed reviews, if it isn't too much to ask.**

 **This is DOTO, signing off!**


End file.
